Childish Ambitions
by juju0268
Summary: Could Belle really fall for the most powerful man in the world that acts like a spoiled child? non. con. rape.
1. Chapter 1

Belle had been at Dark Castle for many months now, being here forever with Rumplestiltskin didn't seem such a horrible death sentence, like it did in the beginning. His wit and charm had weaved it's way into her heart. Of course his frequent temper fits were unavoidable, but Belle smiled to herself, he even looked beautiful to her in a rage.

"I think he likes to just break things, so I will clean them up while he watches." Belle remembered the time he had called her into his tower lair. Belle giggled. That's what she called it, because he was always up to something when he was in there.

She had entered ,with his permission of course, to find glass,smashed everywhere. Belle put her hands on her hips as she took in the destruction, Then her eyes landed on the culprit. He was sitting, cross-legged on top of the table, with a wicked, smug expression on his face, complete with his trade mark grin. He dangled a glass bottle in his finger tips over the edge of the table." We have alittle mess up here dearie, don't you think you should get started?"He gestured to a dust pan in the corner. Belle giggled as she thought about that day. But it was infurating at that moment. He had sat quietly and watched her every move, as she then got down on her knees and started putting the shards in a pile as best she could. Rumple just watched her with that stupid grin he always wore, dangling that dam bottle over the edge of the table.

She knew perfectly well what he planned for her. When she was almost finished, he would drop the bottle in his hand , then look innocent, like she was suppost to believe he didn't mean do it. REALLY? But on that day, she had been ready for his little game.

As she was on her hands and knees, she was sure that he watched her backside. As always, when she got it all done and was about to stand, he would drop that bottle. Belle smiled, she had the bucket close at hand, that she was putting the debree in, when she shoved that bucket right in the path of the bottles downward decent. It fell into the bucket instead of her now glass free floor. She smiled triumphantly up at her tormenter as his look of surprise quickly changed into that of a sour puss.

"HUMPH" Rumple declared his defeat as he jumped off the table and headed out the door. "Hurry up dearie, I need my afternoon tea." He smirked with a wave of his hand for emphasis. Belle just shook her head as she watched him leave, "What exactly does he get out of that, I wonder?" Belle stood up with her bucket and followed him out.

He acts like a bored child , Belle said to her self as she thought about him in bed that night. The great and most powerful sorcerer Rumplestiltskin, a mere child in an adult's body. At the end of each day, her thoughts always seemed to drift to him and that body of his.

Belle awoke to the next morning and went down to the kitchens to make tea and get her master his breakfast. "Dearie?" He always began like that, Belle thought. "I'll be going out for awhile, but I'll return soon." Rumple pushed his chair back from the table as he stood.

"Are you going to make a deal, perhaps?" Belle inquired as she stacked the dishes, preparing to take tham down to the kitchen. "Perhaps" Rumple purred as he suddenly appeared at Belle's back, just little too close. Belle was bent over the table and as she stood up, she felt her skirts graze against his leather pants. She turned to him and had to put her hands on the table to steady herself. He was almost up against her. The depths in his deep green eyes appeared to swirl with colors. " Well..uh..B-be careful then." Belle managed to whisper. She didn't need to say it aloud, for he was nose to nose with her. She could feel his warm breath on her face.

Rumplestiltskin looked down at her breasts then his eyes traced thier way back up to her eyes. "Behave today, while I'm gone...my little..Belle." When Rumple spoke in his quiet voice, it sent shivers down her spine. he always put an emphasis on her name when he spoke it. He usually just called her dearie, but when he said her name, he always seemed to be alittle to close for comfort. Belle bit her bottom lip. He was in her personal space yet again, Belle thought. she always had alittle trouble meeting that gaze he gave her. It was if he could look into her very soul with that gaze, she felt her cheeks grow hot. He looked like he was positvely gloating as he strolled out of the room and out the frount doors.

Belle watched him walk through the gardens as he went around the corner and out of her sight. Belle tilted her head. "I wonder" she thought , as she crept out the door after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Rumplestiltskin never let Belle go very far. Just right around the castle was all. The gardens were very extensive though.

A little excitment was what Belle craved. She wanted an adventure, like in the books she loved so much. "What is he doing?" Belle said. She walked outside and in the direction she saw him go. She watched him leave the castle grounds and go into the woods.

"What do you suppose he has in there?" Belle thought. She chewed on her lip as she looked back toward the castle. She knew she stood the chance that she would ignite Rumple's temper. The last time, he threw her in the dungeon. She shuttered thinking of the cold. She craved any kind of excitment, it was a secret, therefore an adventure.

She quickend her pace when she realized he was getting away from her. Then she reached a clearing. " So beautiful" she breathed. She was overlooking a pond. She was on a ridge of sorts. she ducked behind a tree when she saw her master. He was standing on the bank. She peered out at him from her hiding place.

He strolled over to the small waterfall that cascaded down opposite the side Belle was hiding from. she watched him as he walked over to the water running down over the rocks.

He walked up to the small falls and put his hands out to catch the water in his hand, he splashed some onto his face. he then proceeded to remove his shirt. Button by button his nimple fingers worked the shirt till it was undone, he slowly took it off. Belle took in the sight of his bare back. he might not have been a very big man, but his back was well toned, Belle noticed. She put both her hands to her mouth as he undid his pants.

"Oh gods" Belle thought. she couldn't deny that she was curious , and she had been wondering for way too long to not watch now. There was a large rock that had slipped down the ridge ages ago and Rumple used it as a seat of sorts. He backed up against it and began removing the lacings of his boots. Soon enough he had discared the boots along with the shirt leaving them on the rock. Belle clamped her hands tighter around her mouth as she let out alittle squeek when the pants came off.

Rumplestiltskin smiled, he knew she was there of course, he could smell her. He liked making his little caretaker flustered. He also enjoyed her anger. The satisfaction he got from both did wonders for his ego.

He had grown bored of making deals with the stupid peasants in the near by villages. Belle wasn't afraid of him like they all were. Although he did give them good reason. Rumple giggled too himself. Belle intrigued him. He enjoyed watching her clean up the messes he caused. Well, it might just be her nice little heart-shaped bottom he liked, he admitted to himself. He liked making her blush as well. He got the feeling she might like it alittle too.

She had been his only company for a long time and as much as he hated to admit it, and against his better judgement, he liked her. She wasn't like anyone else. His appearence didn't shock her in the least. She was unlike anyone he had ever known. She stood up to him. But, Rumple thought, it would be her curious nature that landed her in trouble.

His mind drifted to the time he had caught her up in his tower. She said she was cleaning , but he had watched her long before she was aware of it, running her little hands across his potion books, looking for something, he wasn't sure what. Then of all things she had opened one of his vials, and smelled the contents. Brave little minx he thought. Rumple was glad she hadn't opened the green one, that would have been a disaster.

He appeared behind her ever so quietly then. She hadn't seen him yet, good. Wait, what was this girl up to? She put her hand down into his cauldron. she smelled the contents of the pot on her fingers, then...

"No, No,dearie" Rumple grabed her hand. Belle gasped as Rumple jerked her around so that her back was to the pot. "If I were you" Rumple pinned her between the cauldron and himself, "I wouldn't be putting that in my sweet, little mouth."

Rumple had her in a vice grip as he held her hand up to his face, examining her fingers, dripping with the pink fluid. Belle's eyes widened as she watched him bring her fingers to his mouth. He watched her expression as he wrapped his tongue around her digits and sucked his potion off her skin. Belle was breathing harder, not only had he scared the life out of her, but she could feel the heat from her face spread out through her body and down her belly. It caused a throbbing sensation, somewhere between pleasure and an aching between her legs.

Then after he removed his mouth from her fingers, he did something curious. he leaned in toward her and breathed in deeply. he closed his eyes and a smile came over his features. "I can smell you..my little...Belle." He kept his eyes closed for a few more seconds, then he opened them as he turned, still with her wrist in his grip and he drug her along down the stairs from his tower.

" Please, I'm sorry,I know, I know, I disobeyed." Belle begged as she realized they were headed to the dungeons. Rumple let out a giggle by the water fall as he remembered tossing her in the room and locking the door. he had left her in there the rest of the day. She had behaved after that, but that night as he lay in his bed, he thought about how good she smelled. A mixture of fear, and something else...Alittle lust perhaps? Maybe that was him. He smiled. After that he would corner her periodically and everytime that delicious smell would wift up under his nose, he liked it. He liked punishing her, as he did that day in his dungeon. He had a massive erection that night thinking about what he woud like to do with her, he didn't have to work long on it before he had his release.


	3. Chapter 3

mean while back at the water fall

Belle watched as Rumple took something out of a pouch he carried. With his pants discarded on the rock, Rumple walked back to the waterfall. Belle couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene. A clear blue pond with an impressive rock wall that encircled it. A waterfall with green surroundings completed the image and of course the naked man made It look like something she had read about in her books. She watched Rumple put the soap he had brought with him in the water and lather it in his hands.

"So my little Belle likes to watch, does she,well, I'll give her something to watch."He began to rub the soap up and down his legs paying special attention to his buttocks. Belle had never seen a naked man before. She stared on as Rumple lathered up his arms and chest. As he paid alittle attention to his stomach he turned to the side just alittle,Belle leaned further from her hiding spot so she could get a better view. Rumple smiled, he wanted to give Belle a clearer view of what he was about to do next for her pleasure as well as his own.

He began rinsing his body as he let the waterfall wash over him. As he did Belle got her first frontal view. He was bigger than she would have imagined. "What is he doing?" Belle asked herself when he began, she innocently thought he was only washing himself. She quickly realized that it was more, much more. Rumple leaned his head back so that the water fall ran over his whole body.

He loved the fact that this innocent, nieve woman was watching him. If anything it spurred him on. He couldn't help himself as he began stroking his member, it quickly became fully engorged. He leaned his head back and moaned Belle's name. Belle gasped. "Did he just say my name?" She couldn't have looked away from him if her life had depended on it.

Belle tilted her head as the sight of Rumple touching himself made her feel alittle dizzy. the ache she seemed to develop around her master throbbed painfully between her legs. "He's so big" she thought as she watched it rise, seemingly on it's own, while he pumped it harder. Belle could feel her heartbeat in her ears as he leaned back and grunted her name as he finished himself off in frount of his intreged little caretaker.

Belle ducked down and back into her hiding spot trying to get her breathing under control. She began crawling on her hands and knees away from her hiding place, till she felt it was safe to stand where he wouldn't be able to see her. She ran back to the castle and to the santcuary of her room.

Rumple put his leather pants on and stolled back. he couldn't get the grin off his face. "Dinner should be interesting", he giggled to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Belle closed her bedroom door and leaned against it, panting. "I can't believe this" She thought as she put her hands over her face and flopped down across the bed. " How am I ever going to be able to face him, Oh gods, What if he saw me, dinner...I'll have to fix dinner for us. What if he asks me what I did today?" Belle started to reason to herself. " Well, he never asks me that." Rumplestiltskin dosen't care how his servants day went. Belle brushed off any bad feelings she might have had about tonight, she decided she wouldn't think about it. she paused, "But wait, why was he saying MY name? Belle closed her eyes, but they didn't stay closed for long."Because he DID know I was there." Belle bit her bottom lip,"ohh" Belle moaned over her predicament. She knew she couldn't stay up in her room forever, and maybe he didn't know anyway, right? "Don't be a coward , Belle." Belle reluctantly left her room and went to fix dinner, she knew she'd have to face him.

Rumplestiltskin stutted through the frount door of the main hall like he was 10 feet tall. He took a seat at the head of the dinning room, like he was a king on a throne...and he waited.

Belle tried to take as much time in the kitchen as she could get away with. She was trying to come up with a plan for getting out of eating with Rumple. " I'll just tell him I'm not feeling well, Yes thats it. Then I'll excuse myself." Belle picked up the tray of food and headed to the main hall. When she reached the doors, Belle closed her eyes to compose herself, she felt like her heart would stop. she opened the doors and entered the room.

A very smug expression crept up on Rumple's features. He didn't speak as Belle began sitting the table. She sat the table for one. " Where's your plate, dearie?" Rumple said. " uh, well, I- I'm not feeling well, so I decided..."

"SIT" Rumple pointed to the seat Belle usually occupied during meal times. Belle sat down with her plate, looking nervous. She stared straight ahead, anything to avoid looking at him. " Rumple leaned over toward Belle. "I am sorry your not well, but that is MY decision."

" Tea?" Belle squeeked out, trying to change the subject. Rumple smiled at her and waved his hand to go ahead and pour. Belle fixed up thier plates as well as the tea, trying to keep busy. She didn't want to look him in the eye, and her cheeks felt like they were on fire.

Belle sat back in her seat. " so far, so good." She thought. She took a drink of her tea, willing herself to relax. It was short lived.

"So, dearie" Rumple innocently began. "Did anything interesting happen while I was gone?" He had to bite his lip in an effort not to giggle. He could barley contain his glee when he saw Belle's reaction. Belle choked on her tea. she had to put her hand over her mouth so that tea didn't spew all over her plate. She plopped her cup down on the table and put her hand over her heart in an attempt to slow it down. "No-Nothing" she managed to choke out. She tried keeping her eyes closed. "Nothing?" Rumple smiled as he tilted his head with his eyebrow cocked.

Belle shook her head no, she was sure if she spoke her voice would betray her. Her face felt beet red. She wanted to make a break for the door, but she was sure her shakey legs would never get her there.

"Come here dearie" Rumple gestured to her. With all the dignity Belle could muster, she rose and took a few tenitave steps in her masters direction. Rumplestiltskin smiled up at her."Down here doll" Rumple made another gesture that meant he wanted her to kneel beside his chair. Belle complied. Accepting defeat. He knows, she thought. She looked up at Rumple. His eyes looked so dark from this angle, Perhaps it was the dangerous mood he was in, Belle thought.

Rumple stared into Belle's deep blue eyes. He ran the back of his hand down Belle's cheek. she closed her eyes at his touch. The back of his hand was warm and soft. As his hand reached her chin , he gently ran the palm of his hand down her neck, stopping at the base, but not removing his hand, he kept it there, his fingers slowly moving in little massaging circles. His touch left a burning trail on Belle's skin, she kept her eyes closed, she thought she may faint.

Rumple could feel her racing pulse at the base of her neck. He ran his hand back up to the top of her throat, then he gently applied pressure when he reached her delicate jaw line. It didn't hurt but It caused Belle's eyes to fly open. She looked up at his eyes. they were black as night. He smiled, but it wasnt a kind one. Belle swallowed with alittle difficulty, trying to steady her breathing, she pressed her lips together and maintained herself under his direct stare, she couldn't look away.

"Lying to your master is forbidden, and we both know that was a lie." He leaned over to Belle's face, so close she could feel his breath on her lips. "I would hate to have to punish you, little dove. Perhaps I'll have to find a new puishment for you." Belle's eyes widened. she made a small moan of defeat. He didn't mean the dungeon, Belle realized. "Goodnight...Belle" The way he spoke her name made her shiver. She thought he might kiss her, his lips were almost touching hers as he said her name. His voice felt like velvet on her skin. By all rights she should have been terrified, but she wasn't, well maybe alittle.

Then he excused her for the night, Belle practically ran back to her room. she couldn't get the image of his eyes out of her head. She put her fingers to her lips, she could still feel his warm breath on her.


	5. Chapter 5

Rumple moved to sit by the fire. He didn't know how long he sat there, staring at the flames. He drummed his fingers on the arms of his chair. Belle seemed to occupy most of his thoughts these days. He felt anxious, thinking of her.

He had not always been the dark one, but that had been so long ago, he could hardly remember , it seemed like someone else's life, and not his own. This darkness made no room for anyone or anything else. He had been alone so long, he didn't know there was another way. He closed his eyes, thinking about the events of the day. He had layed a trap for her really. He knew she was going to follow him, too curious for her own good he thought, smiling. she knew she didn't have permission, but he had wanted her to disobey. That was the fun of it. But what had started out as some kind of joke had changed, into what, Rumple wasn't sure yet.

He had practically got hard when she came in the room to dinner. All flustered like that with a deep blush on her pale features, so beautiful. He chuckled to himself thinking of her reaction to his question. When she had lied to him, he had wanted to punish her for that. When she had knelt down in submission, he had almost groaned with his need. A thousand things had paraded through his mind all at once. He imagined what she might taste like, spread out on the dinning table. It was all he could do not to mount her there on the floor, to have her. He bit his lip, his hand clenched into a fist thinking about what her throat had felt like, Soft and white, he gave a low groan. His erection was getting painful, he wasn't going to be able to hold off much longer, he could feel his mood growing darker.

Nothing satisfied him anymore, no deal, not even his spinning wheel that had kept him company for so long. Nothing but Belle would do, She was quickly becomming like an obsession. When he had her on her knees earlier, he was torn between choking her and kissing those pink full lips. He probably should have choked her, he thought to himself, then he would have been free of the torment of wanting her. But not quite yet, not untill he had her moaning beneath him, as he buried himself deep within her folds. Her next little adventure into disobedience was definately going to be worth the wait, he sighed.

He knew he wouldn't have to wait long for the opportunity to prevent itself. then the thought struck him and he glanced up at the celing. He owned her, there was nothing preventing him from going upstairs this minute and just taking her. oh, to hear her cry out as he drove into her the first time, Listening to her grunts and moans as he put her legs over her shoulders so that he could force himself deeper into her. His cock throbbed in agony thinking about how tight she must be. His blood felt like it was boiling in his veins. His hands gripped the chair arms untill his knuckles turned white, trying to get control of whatever had him in it's grasp..

He needed to get away from here, from her, just for awhile. This was a weakness, to need someone so bad, he was the dark one, he needed no one. He decided he would leave. Tommrow. After all, he did have bussiness to attend too. He had been slacking off as of late, amusing himself with playing games with her.

he got up and went to his bed, satisfied that being away for a few weeks would make him feel stronger, more like himself. He lay in bed with his eyes closed, but all he could see was his little Belle, it was going to be a long night. He sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

Belle awoke the next morning to a note on the dinning table. She frowned as she read it. He said he would be back in a couple of weeks, he made sure to let Belle know that enchantments would let him know if either she attempted to leave or if anything was to try to enter the castle. Belle had never been left alone for so long, but the enchantment did make her feel safer. She had no way of defending herself. No one to cook for, no messes to clean up, happily Belle flopped down in the chair and relaxed.

She had his library to keep her entertained of course. She'd still have to keep the dust knocked off of everything but it would like a holiday. time away from each other, it would do them both some good, she told herself. He had gotten so dark and moody latley. Bellle closed her eyes thinking of the night before. She could still feel his fingers on her skin. She wanted to feel his fingers on more than just her neck. She bit her bottom lip trying to will her feelings away. But whenever she thought about how black his eyes were when he had her down on the floor before him, how his breath felt against her lips, how close he was to her, she would feel that familar heat in her belly. She hoped he wasn't gone for too long.

The first few days seemed to go quick, but after a week and a half, Belle was lonley. It had rained for the last three days, everything seemed so dreary. No one around to talk too, she had to face it, she missed him. she thought about him up in his tower lair, she smiled thinking about his little pranks, she loved his happy moods, she giggled thinking about how she had bested him with that bottle that day. The day she had followed him, everything seemed to change after that, and she doubted it would go back to what it had been before.

Belle found herself climbing the stairs to the tower. "I'll just sweep these" she said. I'll bet that room is a dusty mess too, she reasoned. Probably locked though. She almost tried the door handle after that, but she knew he'd be furious that she was in there. "NO, I'm not going to disobey." She stomped down to the main hall for tea, determined to be good. It didn't last long. two days later, she was trying that door handle, it clicked open, timidly she steeped inside. "I'll just dust and sweep." she told herself. He wants me to clean, after all I am the caretaker, right? I'm not going to touch anything. she began dusting with her rag.

His desk, and work table were filthy. she organized as well as she could with this amount of clutter. Books and papers were stacked everywhere with no simblance of order. All sorts of artifacts hung along the walls or lay scattered along dust covered shelves. A beautifully hand carved chest, sat in the corner. Belle trailed her fingers along the intracite design on the frame. " Wonder what's in it?"she thought. there was a heavy lock on it. She examined it, it would be a fairly large key that fit it. She moved on to the book shelf. It took a few hours to get the grim off the shelves, "I'll bet this is the first rag to ever set foot in this room'. Belle shook her head. there were more books on the floor than on the shelves.

Geuss I'll fix up the ones on the shelf before I work on the ones scattered around the room. A few of the old books were pulled half out or they lay on thier side. Belle began returning them to thier proper position when she saw it. when she went to put this book up, she realized it wasn't a book at all, it just looked like one, but when it opened, it reveled a key, a large key. She picked it up out of it's hiding place, she turned back to the chest.

she walked over to the chest in the corner of Rumplestiltskin's tower lair. "How could he know, if I just looked' Belle whispered. " I'll be quick, then just put the key back." She pressed her lips together, thinking. "NO, no, no, even though it was a mystery, and she knew it would drive her crazy, she put the key back, she wasn't going to disobey. She left then, not trusting herself. It was getting dark anyway and she was hungry.

There was no sense in cooking, no one to cook for,so she nibbled on cheese and alittle bread in frount of the fire place, thinking about the contents of that chest."It's probably just gold thread" she thought, as she returned to her bedroom for the night.

She slipped off her dress and hung it on a hook on the wall. After bathing in the tub Rumple had given her she put on a soft, gauzy gown. she went over to the window and peered out into the darkness, the only light was a small sliver of the moon. "How much longer, do you suppose? " As she turned away, she felt a chill, she rubbed up and down her arms with her hands and proceeded to get in bed. She didn't lay there long till her thoughts returned to that chest.

He will probably come home tommrow, if I don't go up now, I'll never get to know. Belle chewed her lip as she made her decision. She picked up her candle and convincing herself that her logic was sound, she set out for the tower.

She opened the door and peered in the room. She felt alittle aprehensive as she knelt down before the chest. With the key in hand that she had plucked from it's hiding spot, she stuck it in the lock, a perfect fit. "You better have something better than gold thread in you." She whispered.

"Ooh" Belle breathed as she picked up the beautiful blade. She ran her fingertip across the inscription written down the legnth of it "Rumplestiltskin" she read.

Rumple's eye's closed as he drew in breath,"ssss" his eyes flew open, they were as black as onyx. the blade was the key to becomming the Dark one, The source of his power. It was as much a part of him as his arm or leg and the person who weilded it had his power in thier hands and that disobedient little cunt had ahold of it. His eyes narrowed "BELLE" he growled, then he vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

I want to thank everyone for thier reviews, Here comes the chapter you have been waiting for. Hope it dosen't disapoint.

Belle stood with the blade, turning it in her hand so as to see it better in the candle light. Suddenly, there was a crackle, almost like thunder and lightning together. Belle jumped back startled by the sound, Rumplestiltskin appeared by the window. He looked worse than furious with his lips back in a snarl

Belle was frightned, she dropped the knife, the only sound was that of the blade clanking against the cold stone floor. Belle turned and ran for the door, but Rumple was on her in two strides, he caught her by the back of her gown, ripping it down the side. He jerked her back hard, she cried out, struggling to keep her balance, but it was no use, he had her. He wrapped what was left of her gown, around his hand winding it up and reeling her in, then he slammed her against the wall, she grunted from the force.

He let go of her only to catch her wrists and bring them over her head. suddenly Belle could feel shackles binding her wrists to the wall. She also felt something cold around her thighs holding her up right. There was nothing she could do, so she closed her eyes and turned her head, trying to hide from him as hot tears rolled down her face.

"What are you doing in my tower?" Rumple was out of his mind with rage. He grabbed her face roughly, jerking her face around to meet his. "Do you know what this is?" he held the knife in her face. "Please" Belle pleaded, shaking uncontrolably." Don't do this, I'm sorry" she cried to him. "HOW DID YOU GET THIS" He screamed in her face. " Do you know what you could have done?" He pushed her head against the wall, she let out a whimper.

"SO, You want my blade, do you?" Belle squeezed her eyes shut as her crying continued. She didn't know what he was capable of at this moment and she was scared."Then you shall have it, dearie" he purred as he brought the dagger up to her chest. He looked at her ruined gown, it was ripped almost off the top half of her body. He took the blade and pulled the fabric back to expose her breast. Belle let out a gasp as the cold metal rubbed against her nipple causing it to harden. She whimpered when he used it to cut her free from her clothes, leaving her completly exposed to his eyes.

Rumple could feel his erection growing, he licked his lips in anticapation as he circled the blade around her nipple. Belle tried to hide her face in her arm. "Nuh-UH" he protested, "I want to see your eyes, dearie." He pulled her face back around to face his.

"This is going to hurt dearie" his voice dripped with venom, Belle began to cry harder,"Please, don't do this." Rumplestiltskin flipped the blade in the air with his hand so that he now held it hilt side up. Belle whimpered when she felt it between her breasts.

"Is this what you were wanting?" Rumple spoke in her ear. he pressed himself up against her side letting her feel his hard legnth. He sucked hard on her neck leaving a angry red mark. He rubbed the hilt in a circle around her hardened nipples then bent down and took one in his mouth, teasing it. Belle let a small sound escape her lips as she tried not to sob as his knife moved lower, to rest against her belly.

"Tell me, my little Belle, didn't you believe me when I told you the next punishment would be severe?" "Don't" Belle whispered as she felt the hilt rub against her core. "Dont?" Rumple stood and pressed his forehead against hers, trapping her face there. "You don't get to tell me anything, little dove" His breathing was fast and shallow with excitment as he rubbed her center with his dagger, his member throbbed painfully.

Belle tried to move her hips in a vain attempt to get away from it, but she was shackled to tightly and the restraints around her thighs made it impossible for her to close her legs. Rumple pulled the hilt back as he used his other hand to feel her warmth. Belle cried out alittle as he wiggled his finger through her velvet lips and pushed up inside of her.

"Your awfully tight to be wanting my dagger " he breathed in her face. "Are you sure dearie?" he asked her mockingly. "Please" Belle pleaded with him.

Rumple pumped his finger in and out of her, then he added a second finger making Belle squirm around, he could feel her wetness on his hand. "I think your about ready dearie , I can smell you" Rumple whispered. He parted her wet lips and pushed the hilt of the dagger into her. He let it rest just inside her folds as he gently worked it back and forth. "Do you like it Belle" he growled in her face.

"Keep your eyes open, I want to watch them as I pierce your tight little flower." Suddenly, Belle could feel the handle of his blade push it's way inside her. She struggled, but it was no use. She screamed out as Rumple drove it all the way into her, breaking through her barrier. He then procedded to pull it back out and slowly slide it back in. Belle moaned as the pain shot deep inside her

Rumple pulled it out of her and brought it up under Belle's face, he looked at the blood on it and then as he kept his eyes locked on Belle's he brought it up to his mouth and licked the legnth of it. Belle could see the blood on his tongue. Belle gasped as Rumple's mouth invaded hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth.

If he wasn't being so cruel to her she'd probably be moaning in pleasure, but he said he was going to punish her and Belle got the feeling it wasn't over yet. She could taste the metalic liquid in her mouth as his bloody toungue rubbed against hers. He finally let her mouth go as he laughed in her face, quiet and low.

He slowly got down on his knees, he then lay the dagger down on the floor. Belle tried to struggle as she realized what he was about to do, but he pushed her body back against the wall with his arm. Rumple needed more, he couldn't stop now, not with just one taste, no he wasn't done by a long shot. He leaned close and took a taste of her. Belle let out a strangled sound as he sucked on her clit. she felt his hot tongue licking and sucking her , She thought she might die. If she hadn't been held against the wall, she would have collapsed, then and there.

Rumple sucked on each lip then he returned to her hard center. he again entered her with his fingers and heard her moan. He worked her as he heard her breath come in shallow gasps. He buried his fingers deep in her and could feel her walls tighten against him, he quickned his pace as he heard her cry out with release. Then he waved his hand and the restraints fell away and he caught Belle and lowered her to the floor.

Rumple sat up on his knees between Belle's legs, he began undressing as he watched Belle lay there, panting. When he had shed his clothes, he nestled himself down between her legs. He rubbed his throbbing cock against her opening as He took her nipple in his mouth. Belle couldn't help herself, her body took over and she arched her back at the touch of his mouth. She made little grunting noises of pain as rumple entered her, Rumple had a moment of conscience after he entered her, Perhaps he had hurt her, but she wasn't crying anymore and now she was squirming so he pushed in deeper, she threw her head back and moaned. That was all the spuring on he needed as he put one of Belle's legs over his shoulder and shifted his position so that he could push in deeper. The pace picked up as Belle wrapped her legs around rumple's lower back, It was his undoing as he felt Belle spasm with pleasure he felt his release, then collapsed on top of her. Belle lay there with her head turned to the side and her eyes closed, her breathing was still hard, but it was starting to slow down.

Rumple captured Belle's head and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She looked up at him. "Belle, are you alright?" Rumple looked upset with himself for his lost temper, Belle only nodded yes, she was sure her voice would fail her. "Don't disobey me again Belle" Rumple whispered in her ear, then he got up and got dressed. Belle's clothes were ruined, He reached his hand down and helped Belle up off the floor, her legs buckled under her and Rumple picked her up with his hand under her legs. She hung on as he transported them to her room. He put her in her bed, Belle didn't speak and Rumple didn't try to make her, he just pulled the covers over her and left. finally Belle's shaking quit and she felt a wave of sleep wash over her, Rumple wasn't so lucky.


	8. Chapter 8

I know I shocked some of you with the last chapter, don't worry Belle is fine. Thank you for the reviews, good and bad.

RUMPLE

Rumple wiped away tears with clinched fists from his face as he paced back and forth in his lab. "What have I done" He picked up a bow that stood in the corner and in a rage, he cleared the table in one stong swipe. Glass flew everywhere in all directions. A bottle managed to escape and fell to the floor, rumple,not yet satisfied,kicked it across the room to smash aganist the chest in the corner holding his dagger. He howled out his rage as he caused every bit of glass in the room to burst, sending shards from his cabinet shooting like bullets all over the floor. "YOU ANIMAL!" he screamed as He fell to his knees, with his head in his hands, he didn't care that he was cut and bleeding, it was the least of what he deserved. He wanted to die. "You deserve nothing" he told himself as he lay down on the cold stone floor, strangly although it was littered with glass, it felt comforting. Hot tears continued till he finally sucumed to exhaustion. He hadn't slept since he had left two weeks before. He had barley ate, he had roamed the woods for days on end, looking for an escape from his feelings for Belle and he had come back only to almost destroy her in a fit of dark rage.

Light comming in from the window awoke Rumple. He rolled over on his back, stiff and sore. He sat up and looked around at his demolished lab. He rubbed his face with his hands, slowly, recalling the night before. What he had done was unforgivable, He knew what he had to do now. Reluctantly Rumple got up , he examined his cut face and hands but decided he deserved what he got and left them as they were, he left the tower, heading for the main hall, he had to find Belle, make sure she was alive and hopefully not too badly hurt, they needed to talk, that is if she would even speak to him.

BELLE

Belle's eyes fluttered open. She reached up and rubbed the sleep from her face. The sight of the bruise on her wrist made her sit up in the bed. She examined the other to find purple marks across it where she had been restrained. Belle closed her eyes as she realized last night couldn't have been a dream. She lay back down and pulled the blankets close around her. She could feel hot tears threatning, then finally falling down her face. "so stupid" she whispered. How could she have been so stupid she thought. She had known who she had made a deal with, she had heard tales of the beast, tales of him killing people, she knew Rumplestiltskin was dangerous. "I should have known better" Belle thought. finally she threw the blanket off, that's when she realized she wasn't wearing any clothing. She pulled the blanket with her as she headed for the wash room. She decided to get in the tub. The water was always the right tempeture, some of Rumple's magic. "What happens now? she wondered as she soaked herself in the hot water. The water felt good with her soreness. She felt like she could barley move her arms and the back of her head ached. She reached up and felt the small tender lump on the back of her head. She sighed. She lay back with her eyes closed, close to tears again. "what now." finally Belle dragged herself out of the tub and got dressed, she sat on the edge of the bed, contemplanting her next move. She wasn't sure if she should leave the room. "You have to Belle", she drew in a ragged breath as she prepared to face Rumple in the main hall. They had to talk.


	9. Chapter 9

Belle opened the doors to the main hall. The sound the doors made seemed to echo through the entire castle. Belle flinched, she was hoping to make a quieter entrance. Rumple was sitting in the chair by the fireplace, waiting for her, He jumped up at the sound to face her.

They both remained silent, just looking at each other for a long time.

"Oh gods," Belle thought. "What happened to his face." Belle took in the damage Rumple had done to himself. She hesitantly moved toward him. Even though she had been the one hurt, her only thought was of his self-inflicted wounds. As she got near him, she could see where the scratches of glass had left little blood trails down his face. they were dried now, but still looked painful. She reached up to touch his face. But at that moment Rumple took a step back, He fell to his knees before her. Belle closed the gap between them. Tears fell from her eyes at the sight of this mighty sorccer, groveling like a child before her.

"Rum...look at me" she began. She soothed back his tangeled hair. She could see his shaking, she knew he wept. "Please" she whispered. Rumple raised his head and looked into her eyes, they looked so sad. He had ruined her, taken her like a monster, how could she even stand to be in the same room with him. With all these thoughts in his head, Rumple spoke. " I know you'll never forgive what I've done to you" he began. "Please know that I am sorry" tears fell unchecked down both thier faces. "I know now that your not safe here with me Belle, I release you." Rumple closed his eyes at the mention of the last part. Belle meant more to him than anyone else he had ever known. Only his son from long ago that he had lost had come close, but it had been age upon age since he had been a father. Nothing mattered now. He bowed his head, waiting for Belle to run from him.

Belle just stood there, looking down at this broken man. Now he wanted her to leave? To go where, home? Going back to her previous life was out of the question, how could she? The thought of having to go back to Gaston made her feel sick. NO, she didn't want that life any longer, she knew there was good in Rumplestiltskin, she had seen it. There could be again, she was sure of it. But would he let her continue here if she wanted? Did she really want to, after everything? He had been so cruel to her, could she survive another outburst as violent as that? But as she looked at him, on his knees,leaning against her, she couldn't help herself, she encircled his head with her arms, and kissed it. Rumple instinctivly put his arms around her waist. They loved each other, would that love be strong enough to let them both survive this?

Belle got on her knees and put her hand on Rumple's face, making him look at her. "Rumple, please, let me get you cleaned up" she said. She picked up his torn hands and inspected them, they were bloody with tiny bits of glass still embedded in them. "What have you done to yourself" she whispered to him. "Leave it" he said. He made like he was going to get up, "No,stay here, let me get some water, I'll be right back" Belle said as she put her hand on his shoulder, pulling herself up using him for leverage.

Belle returned with rags and a pan of water. She sat it down by Rumplestiltskin. He just sat there on the rug with his eyes closed. Belle took the wet rag and began lightly dabbing at his cut cheek.

"Why didn't you heal these" she whispered, examing his hands while she tried removing the tiny shards. Rumple didn't reply, he just stared straight ahead. "I probably don't want to go look at the mess in your lab, do I?" Belle tried to get a response out of Rumple."How could you ever even consider going back in there, after last night" Rumple turned to look at her.

"Rumplestiltskin" she whispered to him. "Please, don't ask me to leave" she could feel the tears threatning. "I'm not saying you were justified in your actions," she paused. She washed out the rag in the water that was now tinted with his blood. "I don't want to leave, this is my home." Belle wiped at her tears, "You are my home, I can't go back."

"Promise you'll never hurt me again, promise me, please" Belle pleaded. "Belle, you don't realize what I'm capable of" he began. "What I've done, to you, to others." He looked at her sad face. He wanted so badly to wipe away the tears on her cheek, but he was afraid she would recoil at his touch.

"I don't think I could bare it if you stayed, Belle." Rumple turned his head away from her. "You don't want to stay here with me, I'm a monster." Belle reached over and brushed his hair back from his eyes as he continued. "Seeing you here, everyday,knowing how I'd hurt you, destroyed your life, why would you want to?"

"Rumple, look at me, I'm not destroyed, O.K? Yes I'm hurt, but not destroyed. The evil that has taken root in you did this, I know you can control it. I know you can, I provoked you, provoked it. I'll not do it again." Belle sighed.

"Your not the one who is suppost to plead Belle, how could you ever trust me? I'll not make you leave, if you do not wish it, but I will make you a promise, I will not touch you again, in anger, or anything else. and maybe, one day, you can forgive what I did."

Belle dabbed at his face with her rag, wiping away the last of the blood. "Let me make us something to eat" she smiled at him. Rumple didn't smile back, he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to again. But he nodded his head and got up on his feet, helping Belle to hers.


	10. Chapter 10

After dinner, Rumplestiltskin retreated to his spinning wheel, He had been neglecting it as of late. An akward silence between Rumple and Belle began, Belle noticed Rumple hadn't spoke all through dinner. after cleaning up, Belle retired to her rooms. "Was this how it was going to be?" two ghosts drifting around in an enormous castle. Belle hoped not, she slipped off her dress and went to sit by the fire. She stared into the fireplace till the vision of flames began to blur from her tears.

Wearily she climbed into bed. At least they had talked, she would stay, he had said he would not touch her again, never. Belle closed her eyes, never was along time, Did that mean he wouldn't speak to her either? Belle pulled her blankets close. It made her feel secure. She always did that since she was a child. She never liked to sleep alone or even be alone for that matter, she was scared of the dark. Her father would sometimes provide someone, usually a maid for Belle. The maid would sleep on the floor during storms, that was the worst time for her, she hated storms as a child, she didn't have much use for them as a young woman either. But she was grown, she shouldn't have the same fears as an adult should she? She had hatred it when Rumple had been gone for two weeks. She hoped it wouldn't happen again. But now, he seemed out of her reach as well, she swallowed back tears, she was exhausted, sleep soon found her as she closed her heavy lids.

Several weeks had past since that night, but the akward silence seemed to remain. She cleaned, he hid in his tower. They shared silent meals, the air seemed thick around them. No more sitting around the fire place reading, she would retire to her bedroom, he would get lost in his spinning, trying to forget. It was like the last several months hadn't happened and they were starting at the beginning again.

Belle decided she would throw herself into her cleaning, and she did. She worked scrubbing floors and windows till she was so tired she fall asleep out of exhaustion, too tired to think about thier predicament.

One afternoon, Belle had been scrubbing the stairs. It was hot in the castle, sweat had soaked her hair and was dripping down her temples as she went about her task. She put the scrub brush in the water and swirled it around, the dirt rose to the surface."YUK," she procedded to take the water down stairs to throw it out on the grass.

She stood outside, letting the soft breeze blow through her. She took off her shoes, loving the feel of the grass between her toes, as she gazed off toward the woods. "If only that waterfall were washing all this filth off me." She closed her eyes, thinking of that beautiful pond and the cascading falls, she imagined wading through that cool water. "Why cant I?" She said aloud. "I can go where I like, right?" She left her bucket where it sat and walked to the woods. If Rumplestiltskin had released her and she stayed because of her own free will, then she needed no permission to go to that pond.

Soon enough, she came to the clearing, over looking the falls. Last time she had hid and Rumple had been down there while she watched, she blushed thinking about that day. But now, she had to find a way down. Rumple had probably used magic, but she was going to have to climb down.

It was easy going, she slid right down and soon she was there, beside that gorgeous pond. As she walked closer to the water fall, she could feel the spray from it, cold, clean water. She had to feel it for herself, she knew what she wanted. She put her shoes on the large rock that had served Rumple on his trip down here. She pulled off her dress, leaving her in only her thin shift. She hadn't thought to bring any kind of soap, but she didn't really care. She waded out into the pond.

She splashed the water on her face and arms, when she got used to it, she dipped down, feeling the water envelope her, washing away her hard day's work. She made her way over to the falls. She felt the rock wall behind it as the water washed over her hand. She thought about Rumplestiltskin. She imagined him here before her. She closed her eyes, picturing his gold tinged skin and eyes, swirling with color when he was happy. She thought about how he may have had an odd appearence but she could see the raw beauty that lay underneath. She rubbed her hand over the rock, pretending it was his chest and taunt stomach. She closed her eyes, thinking of what he had allowed her to see that day. She bit her lip, thinking of him, wishing he was here now, letting the water rush over them both. She wonder if he came here still. As her thoughts of that day filled her head, she didn't see the men approaching behind her, climbing down the ridge, silently...


	11. Chapter 11

Belle's thoughts drifted around alluring images of Rumplestiltskin's anatomy. Her daydreams and the masking sound of the waterfall hid the sound of the three men advancing. The tallest of the three slowly entered the pond, he soundlessly edged up behind an unknowning Belle. She didn't hear anything till it was too late.

Two dirty hands reached around her, one at her throat, holding a knife and the other at her waist. Her scream died in her throat as the knife pressed against her windpipe. The hand at her waist pulled her tight against her attacker as he began to back out of the pond with Belle in tow.

She didn't see the others till he turned her around to make thier way to shore. She couldn't see the man that had her but the other two had long dirty hair with scraggly beards and thier smiles reveled broken and missing teeth.

As Belle and her captor climbed out of the pond, she began to stuggle. the men laughed at her weak attempts to escape. Then for the first time the man that held her spoke,"My, my, look what a pretty little fish we've caught here." Another of the men chimmed in,"Well, I know what's on the menu tonight boys." The men exchanged laughter and knowing glances.

the man that held Belle moved his hand up from her stomach to grab at her breast, "look boys, she's happy to see us." the other men encircled her laughing. The man with the knife launched Belle into the other man's arms, he caught her by the shoulders. Belle struggled, but to no avail.

"I think we have caught a mermaid, Coy" he addressed Belle's attacker. He crushed Belle against his chest with one hand, as the other grabbed at Belle's bottom, giving it a painful squeeze. Belle struggled to get a breath. She managed to get her arms between his chest and her face. She regained her balance momentarily and as she did she landed a knee to the man's groin. He immediatly let go of her to cup himself while grunting in pain as he fell to his knees. For a brief moment Belle was free, she took advantage of it, she ran.

She made it to the ridge before the men, she tried to scale the steep hill. She was still damp from the pond, and as she clawed her way up the hill, dry leaves and dirt caked on to her feet and hands, sticking to her clothes. She dug in with her feet, trying to get her footing, it was much steeper than she had antisapated. Before she could make any headway, they were upon her.

frantically, she grabbed at roots and plants in the side of the hill, she could hear the men laughing at her actions. Belle lost her footing, as she did she lashed out with her hands wildly, grasping at anything she could, Her breaths came in shallow gasps as she fought against falling. Unfortunatly, her hand grabbed a thorn bush, the branches seemed to wrap around her hand of thier own accord, tearing at the tender flesh of her arm. "aah," she screamed out as she lost her balance and slid back towards the men.

The trip back down proved to be painful as roots and rocks scraped at her stomach and legs, cutting into her. She clawed as she fell but it did her no good, she fell to the ground at thier feet.

"Let me have her" the man she had kicked, grabbed her, jerking her up off the ground, he backhanded her, splitting her lip. Belle's head swam with pain as he slapped her again , then slung her to the ground with a thud.

Belle lay in a heap at thier feet as another reached down and grabbed her by the hair, he drug her to her feet, yanking her head back, causing her to cry out in pain."Aint so tuff now, are ya darling?" he growled in her ear. The pain caused tears to well up in Belle's eyes, but she was determined not to show fear as she dug her nails into his hand trying to get him to let go.

"Our little mermaid is dirty, How's about a swim, little fishy" the man barked at her as he began dragging Belle toward the pond. She could taste blood in her mouth , comming from her swollen , busted lip, she tried to scream out in an attempt for someone to hear her, but there was no one.

Suddenly, the man let her go, he fell to his knees, he was holding his head between his hands, screaming. Belle fell to the ground and stared at him in disbelief. The other men started to wail and began thrashing around on the ground.

Belle scooted away from the man closest to her, as she watched his body start to change before her very eyes. The men transformed, into worms, thier eyes had a look of pain, and horror as purple smoke encircled thier bodies, they dissapeared before Belle's eyes to be replaced by small, common earthworms.

Belle began to crawl on her hands and knees, panting heavily, pulling herself away from the water . She rolled over to her back and closed her eyes, she wasn't exactly sure what had happened, but she knew the men were gone.

suddenly, She felt a warm hand on her cheek and she opened her eyes to Rumple leaning over her. "Belle, speak to me, are you alright, love?"

At the sound of Rumplestiltskin's comforting voice, Belle began to cry, tears streamed down her face. "sshh" Rumple crooned as he tenderly pulled Belle into his lap as he sat down beside her. Belle curled around him as she put her arms around his neck, crying. Rumple ran his fingers up and down her back, murmering comforting words in her ear. "I'm here, I've got you" Rumple whispered as he made small rocking motions to calm her down. Soon Belle started to relax and she leaned back, looking into his worried face.

"Belle, what were you doing all the way out here, all alone?" Belle didn't answer, she just sniffled and plus she had the hiccups.

Then she gingerly touched her swollen lip with her tongue. "I was going to take a bath, in the falls." Rumple smiled at her child like actions. "Well, you look like you took a bath in dirt" He pulled a few leaves out of her hair. "I fell down the hill." Belle sat up , still in Rumple's lap, examining the scratches on her arm. She sucked in breath as she tenderly touched her wounds.

Rumple quietly spoke, "Here, let me." He turned her hand palm up and lightly placed a kiss on it, magically the painful scrape dissapeared. Belle drew her hand back, turning it this way and that in awe of his talents. Rumple took her arm and placed his lips on a gash, going up to her shoulder, it was gone in an instant. he looked up at her, those deep blue eyes, just staring back at him.

'Lay back, so I can see where your hurt at" he whispered. Belle allowed him to help her lay down on her back, her head started to spin, but she wasn't quite sure why. Rumple began inspecting her cuts.

He started at her legs, they were cut up but it wasn't deep, mostly she was just dirty from her climb up the ridge. Rumple's heart pounded in his chest as he took in her scantally clad body. her shift was all she wore and it was wet , clinging to every curve. He bit his lip and inhaled deeply in a vain effort to control his beating heart, tenderly he placed a chaste kiss to her knee. Belle didn't realize she had been holding her breath till his lips touched her skin, she tried not to make noise for fear it would come out sounding like a moan.

"there are some on my stomach" she said timidly. A root had tore a hole in her shift along her side and he could see a faint blood stain through her clothes."I can fix that" and before Belle could react, Rumple leaned over her, parallel to her body. He pulled back the torn fabric, reveling the deep scratch along her ribs and chills ran up Belle's back as she visably shivered when Rumple kissed her wound.

"Better?" Rumple whispered as he raised up, looking at her. Belle's voice failed her as she could only nod. She looked at him and noticed Rumple's eyes were a deep green with gold flecks swirling through them like jewels. Her breath was comming in tiny gasps as he neared her face.

"Does your lip hurt?" he whispered, he was so close now, reaching up to push her hair back from her face. "A-alittle" she barley got out before he pressed his lips to hers. Belle closed her eyes, her heart was going to pound out of her chest, she was sure of it. Stars exploded behind her eyelids as she leaned into him. All too soon , it was over, Rumple pulled back to look at Belle's face. he couldn't help but grin, as her eyes were still closed. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, even with leaves stuck in her hair, she took his breath away. Rumple knew he said he wouldn't touch her again, but never was such a long time, and this was a necessaity, right?

"Better?" He had a hard time keeping that low, husky tone out of his voice.

"Better" Belle whispered.

"Maybe we should get you that bath" Rumple chuckled as he reached up and pulled a leaf from Belle's hair. he got to his feet as he helped Belle up and led her to the water fall, thier hands entertwined.


	12. Chapter 12

As Rumple and Belle drew near the waterfall, he stopped. Belle looked over at him questionly. "Uh, May'be you'd be more comfortable with a bath in the castle, dearie." Rumple was hesitant, he let go of Belle's hand, his confidence was draining out of him, he had made her a promise. He looked at her and down at his feet nervously. "You never know what's in these woods, dearie" he gestured, trying to direct his attention anywhere but Belle. He didn't have much experience with women and he didn't feel Belle could possible want to bathe in frount of the monster that had attacked her so cruely only a few weeks ago.

"Ah, here we are" Rumples eyes spotted her dress. He headed toward it, but Belle caught his arm. "Rum, this is fine for now, really" she gave his arm a light squeeze.

"I'm going to need magic to get all this out of my hair." She tried to pull a few tangles out of her long hair. It was matted in spots with mud and leaves weaved into it. "Magic can't help you, dearie, perhaps you should shave it, and start over." Belle looked aghast, "I most certainly will not, Rumplestiltskin." She slapped his shoulder.

"Just a quip" He waved his finger at her, it accompained his high pitched chuckle, "Not serious." Belle smiled at his joking behavior, "Glad you find this all so amusing" she said as she began walking, pulling at her tangled hair.

She reached the falls and began to splash alittle on her face. She leaned her hands forward, letting the water pour onto her hair. The leaves and dirt began to wash away. Belle turned her body to better recieve more of the water. She put her back to the waterfall and leaned back so the water could rush over her. She leaned her head back, letting the power of the water wash the grim from her hair, as her hands rubbed at her body, washing the caked dirt away.

Rumple couldn't take his eyes off the scene before him. He thought that he really should be giving her privacy while she preformed this task, but he couldn't even blink for fear that it may be just a dream.

He had been in his tower all morning. Staying away from Belle had been harder than he thought. The only relief he could get was to be far away from her, if he could even hear her voice he felt in physical pain, so he hid. A gut wrenching scream in his head, nearly threw him from his chair, It was Belle's voice. He used his magic to locate her, and the anger hit him with the force of a titan when he viewed the men assualting her, worms were too good for these men, when they left to return to the castle, he would ground them into the dirt , like they deserved.

But he couldn't hide now, he stared unabashed at her, her shift stuck to her body, revealing all to his eyes as the falls caressed her form, he copld see her nipples clearly, hard from the cold water beating against them. He rubbed at his fingers with his thumb, they itched to claim her body for himself. He felt jealous of the water, worshipping her form as he would like to be doing. He licked his lips as his eyes traveled from her breasts to the apex of her thighs. The thin shift drenched in water reveled a dark patch of curls, hiding her sex.

He ran his tongue back and forth across his jagged teeth. He hoped the sharp edges would cut it off, causing a distraction from the pain he felt. He had ruined his only chance of Belle ever having feelings for the monster he was, when he had behaved like one. He cursed himself for the lack of self control. Even now, he could feel his pants grow tight and binding as he stared at Belle, she was blistfully unaware of the pain she inflicted.

The cold water felt refreshing. This is what she had intended when she came here. With the dirt and leaves washed away, Belle opened her eyes. She looked at Rumple, he had an odd expression on his face. She turned her head alittle to the side, trying to decide what was making him look at her that way. Suddenly it dawned on her, he was looking at her, just not at her face. Belle looked down at herself. Oh no, embarrased, Belle saw that her shift did nothing to concel her body, she left the water, advancing toward her clothing that happened to be on the same rock Rumple was leaning against, watching her.

Belle bit her lip as she crossed her arms over her breasts, self consciously. "my dress please" she motioned to the clothes beside Rumple. "What, Ah yes of course" Rumple said. He had to tear his eyes away from the siren walking toward him. He picked up the dress, thankful for something to distract him before he acted on the fantasy he was playing out in his head.

The one where he held her against the wall, her legs wrapped snugly around his waist, his rough hands keeping her tight against him by clutching at her round bottom, as the water danced around thier naked bodies. YES, that was the one.

He pushed himself up from the rock, holding her dress out so as to block his view of her. He had promised her, he meant to keep it. It was the least he could do under the circumstances, never he had said. Damm, this was torture.

"Well dearie" he said with a sigh, " lets get you back, before I have to turn every prying eyed idiot in these woods into worms." Belle giggled at his joke.


	13. Chapter 13

The tension seemed to melt away between them. Everything it seemed had worked out. Belle was safe, thanks to Rumplestiltskin and thier friendship seemed to win out.

Belle's thoughts drifted back over the day. Belle had insisted that they walk back, at first Rumple couldn't understand why, when his way was much faster, but the walk back proved to be quite pleasant. He had held down a few branches so that Belle could pass by them unscratched, Belle had put her hand on his arm while they walked. Rumple could imagine it always being this way as he looked down at his Belle , they talked and laughed. When they had reached the gardens, Rumple had plucked a rose for Belle, she had shyly accepted it, offering him her breath taking smile and a curtsy. At least she let him take them to the top of the ridge, no more climbing for Belle. they had both went to thier rooms to get ready for dinner in the main hall. Rumple whipped up something since Belle was too worn out to be cooking, after the day she just had, and they ate in a comfortable silence.

The roar of thunder echoed through the castle. Rain soon followed. Belle and Rumple sat by the fireplace in the main hall, sharing alittle tea after supper. Tonight, Rumple didn't spin. Neither spoke for fear that the delicate web of trust that had been forged between them today, may grow weak at any moment or one wrong word could cut the connection that seemed to be mending between them. Much too soon Belle began to grow sleepy. Rumple noticed her yawns and heavy eyelids. he touched her hand to get her attention, Belle startled alittle.

"Sleepy?" Rumple held out his hand to offer her some assistance. "What, I'm sorry" Belle whispered. "Yes, I geuss I am, alittle." She accepted his hand and stood. "I could help you to your room, if you wish." Rumple gave her a crooked grin. "Well, if it's not too much trouble, I may take you up on that, sir." Belle was still alittle sore from her ordeal today. Rumple took a step closer. Belle bit her lip and looked down, "we uh, kind of need to be touching, so" Rumple murmered as he put one arm around Belle at her waist, pulling her to him. Belle put her hand on Rumple's chest. His poet's shirt was unbuttoned at the top, allowing for some skin to show through, Belle lightly placed her fingers on his skin. She looked up at his face,"ready?" he whispered. Belle nodded back and Rumple magiced them away.

As a storm raged outside, a simular storm brewed inside Rumple and Belle's hearts. Belle was sorry the trip up to her room hadn't lasted longer, reluctantly she let go, she wished she could think of a reason to keep Rumple in her company a bit longer. "Thank you, Rumple" she said quietly. "No matter" Rumple said as he released her. He bowed to her as she opened the door, slipping throught it, but not taking her eyes off the man before her.

She closed the door, and leaned against it with her eyes closed. Her heart was doing somersaults in her chest. What was she thinking, or the gods forbid, contemplating? A mere few weeks ago, Rumple had attacked her in the most brutal of ways, took something from her. Something she had to admit, she probably would have handed over willingly if he had asked. But he didn't and in a wild unpredicatable fit of rage, had stolen her virtue from her.

Now, here she was, feeling like a love sick little girl over the same fiend. A person, she by all rights, shouldn't trust, but she was sure as she leaned up against the door for support that her skin was the only thing keeping her from going everywhere at once. He had said never, she thought, this was going to be torture.

**this one was alittle short I think, but it's building up for the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**


	14. Chapter 14

A sharp crackle of lightning snapped Belle back to reality, she flinched, She hated lightning. The rain beat against her window as she dressed for bed. She picked out a white cotton night dress. She liked this one, it had small white buttons down the frount of it and no sleeves, it was cooler.

She climbed into her bed and pulled the blankets close around her. She put a pillow over her head to block out the sound of the angry storm, it seemed like it was right on top of them. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep herself calm.

Suddenly, a deafening sound made her jump up in bed, at first she thought it was just lightning, but her window was the culprit. It sounded like lightning had struck the castle. Rain flew in her open window, water beat it's way into her bedroom. Another roar of intense thunder had Belle bolting from her bed. Before she knew where she intended to go , she was leaving her room, in a big hurry. She looked behind her as she exited , she saw rain and debre flooding through her broken window. She wasn't staying in there, she thought. She would have to go to the main hall or maybe find Rumple.

As she came out of the door running, she collided with him. He caught her in his arms, just as another roar of thunder shook the castle. Belle didn't care, as long as he didn't let her go. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. She held him with an iron grip as he stroked and soothed her hair. Belle inhaled his scent, Leather and musk, he was so warm.

"I take it, your alittle upset with the storm, dearie, am I right?" he gested with her. Belle managed a muffled " uh-huh" along with a slight nod from her semi hiding spot. A flash of lightning caused her to tighten her grip. In a flash Rumple reached down and picked Belle up, putting his arms under her legs. "Let's have some tea, good for the nerves, shall we?" He began walking back to his room, with Belle in his arms, she wasn't about to protest.

She had never been to his private chambers before and upon entering, she noticed an odd thing, no windows. The storm seemed miles away in here. With only the fireplace for light, alot was hidden from her view in the shadows of the night.

The large bed was quite lovely though, with gold bedding and black trim. The bed itself was black, a perfect bed for the dark one, she thought. Gently he set her down on the edge of it. He had a tray on the bedside table, he made a cup and handed it to her. Belle sighed, she felt alittle foolish for her childish behavior, she accepted it.

"I'm so sorry" she began, "Every since I can remember, I've always hated storms." She stared into her cup, swirling the contents with her spoon.

"I was comming to make sure you were alright, I heard a scream."

"But, I didn't scream, well, not out loud anyway." Belle tried to make sense of it all. "It dosen't have to be aloud" Rumple tried to explain. "I can just hear you."

"What else have you heard of my thoughts?" Belle looked at him with her eyes narrowed, wondering what else his powers made him privy too. Rumple sensed what she was getting at and he put his hand up, "thats all, it only happens when you upset, or frightned, I promise." He tried to put her at ease. "Oh" Belle mumbled. Good she thought, thankful he couldn't read all her thoughts, whenever he chose. "You promise?" She raised her eyebrows in such a way that made Rumple want to laugh. "On my honor, m'lady" he bowed slightly to her, smiling.

Belle finished her tea. She didn't want to leave his company, but felt alittle self concious about asking if it was alright, she didn't know how to begin. Thankfully Rumple could see her inner struggle and realized what may have been on her mind.

"Why don't you go ahead and take the bed dearie, I hardly sleep, I'll just relax over here by the fire, you rest." At his words, Belle visably relaxed, she wouldn't have to be alone. She nodded and put her cup down on the tray. She got up and turned back the blankets on his bed. She could see where he had been laying at before she had run into him in the hall, with a smile she climbed into his spot. It was still warm. She snuggled up to his pillow, pulling the covers over her legs. She closed her eyes, but she wasn't sleepy. She tried to lay still and think sleepy thoughts, it wasn't happenning. She wiggled around trying to get comfotable, but being here in his bed, made that familar ache start up again, It throbbed a bit between her thighs, she found it hard to lay still, it wouldn't let her relax. She opened her eyes to find him watching her from his chair by the fire. Most of his face and body was hidden in shadow but his eyes reflected the light, like a cat. He didn't speak.

Belle had to resist the urge to reach down and rub the tender spot between her legs that seemed to cause her so much misery at this moment. "Not sleepy?" Rumple asked.

"No" Belle answered quietly. "I geuss not."

"Anything I can do?" He questioned her. Belle bit her lip, she wanted to tell him so badly that he was the only one that could do something about it."Maybe you could sit with me, till I fall asleep" Belle patted the spot beside her. Rumple wasn't sure if he understood her actions, but he arose from his chair and walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it, looking at Belle.

Belle's breathing increased as she watched him approach. With every step Rumple took toward her, the ache she felt intensified. When he sat on the bed, Belle was afraid she wouldn't be able to sit still. "Do you know any good stories?" Belle tried to get her mind back on track. Rumple watched her as she figgited, she seemed nervous. He could see her nipples through her night dress, he resisted the urge to touch one. He could feel himself grow hard just at the sight of her, half dressed, lying in his bed. "No dearie, I don't" his voice sounded rough, it felt like his whole body was betraying him.

"Could you hold me, just for awhile, till I go to sleep?" Belle couldn't believe that had just fell out of her mouth. Her face reddened as she looked up at him. Rumple closed his eyes as he inhaled. he could smell her, it was almost overwhelming. He moved to the other side of the bed, hesitantly. Slowly he pulled back the blanket and got in. He could do this and maintain his control, he told himself. He scooted closer to her, but with a respectable distance between thier bodies. "Your on my side, did you know that, dearie" he joked. he was laying on his side with his hand propping up his head, a grin on his features. He was doing good, he was in control. Belle lay on her back looking up at him. She scooted alittle closer. "This side was already warm." She said jokingly. she noticed his eyes, they were very dark again, but he was smiling at her. It must be the firelight, she thought.

The ache had advanced to a liquid throbbing heat, it pounded with every beat of her heart, she needed release. Rumple watched her, she bit her lip, she seemed to be struggling with something. he could see her breath comming in shallow gasps. Her lovely breasts rising and falling with every movment. They just stared at each other, the silence was deafning, then Belle put her hand on Rumple's cheek and pulled him close, she had to touch him, she couldn't help herself. She needed him so badly, he had to know it was true. Rumple drew in a deep breath when she touched him, he leaned down to her, he had to kiss her, he needed to touch her. His control was slipping, he leaned down and gently placed his lips to Belle's.

As they came together, Belle opened her mouth a bit, hoping Rumple would know what she wanted, his lips were so warm and sweet, then his tongue found her open mouth, Belle moaned with the pleasure of it. Rumple leaned over her and rubbed her shoulders with his hands. His will power was gone, he looked at her face, he could taste her as he licked his bottom lip. Belle couldn't help herself, she scooted her body over to mold it against his. She could feel his hardened member as her thigh rubbed up against it. She moved her leg, so as to rub against it alittle harder, it brought a strangled moan to Rumple's lips.

His hand shot down to her thigh and grabbed it, holding it tight against him as his hand worked it's way up. Thier kisses became more insistant as Rumple's hand reached it's destination. Belle cried out when his hand cuped her sex. The throbbing was intense, she needed him inside her. She put her hand over his, pressing him into her. He worked his palm in a soothing circle, massaging her, it was hot and wet between her legs. Rumple's cock throbbed painfully and he could no longer contain himself, he pushed two fingers inside her and Belle closed her eyes and arched her back as he worked them into her. She was so tight, This felt good but he had to have more, he moved over on top of her, he had to feel her under him.

After that, everything became frenzied. Her hands were pawing at his pants as she pushed her hips up, pressing her heat into him. He jerked at his pants untill they finally came undone. Thier movements to rid themselves of thier clothes was almost frantic. Finally, as the last bit of clothing was tossed to the side, and nothing lay between them, they joined.

He pushed up inside her, as he stretched her walls she wrapped her legs tightly around him, It felt so good. Rumple couldn't get in deep enough, Control? What control. His mouth and hands were on her breasts, it seemed like they were everywhere. Belle moaned, she had been in agony, the only cure to that painful ache was to have him inside her. She bucked her hips up to meet every powerful thrust he gave her, the little gasps of pleasure were undeniable to Rumple's ears, they mingled with his own. All too soon, they reached that peak of bliss as they hurled themselves over the edge of it and landed back in the bed, panting and kissing.

Rumple pushed Belle's hair back from her face, kissing her swollen lips and down her neck as he gave little pushes deep inside her, causing Belle to moan with satisfaction. He moved off of her only to draw close to her back. They lay close together as he kissed her neck and run his fingers through her hair.

"Do you need anything Belle, are you alright?" Rumple whispered in her ear. Belle gave alittle giggle, his breath tickled. She got ahold of his arm and pulled it around her, " this is good." Rumple snuggled up behind her as they fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

After the Kingship was wrenched out of his hands, by that devil known as Rumplestiltskin, Gaston sought revenge.

Without Maurice's daughter, His hopes of gaining a crown through her died. True, Belle had helped put an end to the ogre's war, but his pride had also took the fall. How was he to get her back? Rumplestiltskin was the most feared sorrcer in the land. Gaston sat in the local pub, thinking, scheming, ploting.

He thought sure King Maurice would have sent a thousand men with Gaston to bring her back, he was shocked and angry that no one seemed to want to track down the monster and retrieve Belle. Then to make matters worse, not too long after that, the King had took a bride, now they were expecting a child, a boy no doubt. Yet someone else to stand between him and his crown.

Gaston slammed down his mug. There had to be a solution. Someone just as powerful as that imp that had destroyed his life and took the woman he loved, whom he was sure had loved him. He closed his eyes, thinking of Belle. Her deep blue eyes, long auburn hair, sure, she had accepted no advances from him, but she was just being coy. Of course she loved him. She should be honored, every woman in this kingdom wanted him. He smiled, thinking of his conquests with women. He had, had most of the eligable women in the village, and some of the not so eligable, he smiled. He had even had a few since Belle had been kidnapped, but none of them carried the promise of ruling the Kingdom as thier dowery.

He scratched at the wood table with his dirty fingernail, he had to fight fire with fire, Someone just as powerful, someone with magic as thier weapon. That was the only way he would get what he desired.

He had heard of a Queen with such power. A beautiful, yet dangerous Queen. Far away, yes, but not too far. But what would she want to help Gaston for? He needed a reward of somekind, But what? Certainly not Belle. He needed her. He could return triumphantly with his bride to be, then he need only rid himself of that other royal brat the King had sired and he would have everything that had been denied him. He tugged down the last of his drink and slammed down his empty mug with a loud clank, proud of himself.

Then he thought about Belle, with that evil, twisted thing, alone in his castle. He had wanted to twist Belle's pretty little white neck when she had spoke up that day, when she had willingly went with him. He stared into the fire, letting his immagination run away with thoughts of his beautiful Belle and that imp.

His nail dug a furrow into the table as he imagined Rumplestiltskin taking liberties with his betrothed. Those fowl sickly colored hands, rubbing at those creamy breasts. Images of scaly fingers, reaching under Belle's satin skirts, her head throwed back in a moan of pleasure as those fingers found thier destination. She had never allowed HIM any such pleasures, and he had tried. If she allowed any such acts to take place, he would kill her, after the crown was securley on his head of course, he smiled to himself. Then his destiny as ruler would cetain. He would just dispose of her, quietly of course. She would be tainted. He screwed up his mouth in anger at how disgusting it would be for him to touch a woman, even a princess as lovely as Belle, that had mated with an animal, Gaston wasn't even sure he was a human. He felt like he was going to be sick, thinking of an abomination growing in her belly.

He slammed down his mug, several times untill an old woman came over to refill it. He turned the mug up and drained it. Foam and brown liquid dripped off his chin as he reached up and swiped it away. He slammed it down on the table again, he had an idea, he smiled. The imp, That would be her payment. He would of couse need her help, fight magic with magic, that bitch Queen could have Rumplestiltskin and he would get what he desired, a crown.

"Lafue!" Gaston roared, "Saddle My horse!"

thank you for all the awesome reviews, Hopefully Rumple and Belle are ready for thier next adventure . Going to be gone for the weekend, so thought I'd leave you with this little tidbit into what may happen to our heros and villans next week.


	16. Chapter 16

Rumple woke up to something tickling his nose, it was Belle's hair. She was lying on her stomach, facing away from him with her hair fanning out behind her. Rumple turned to his side and took in the sight of Belle's sleeping form in his bed. The blanket only covered her from the waist down.

He delicatly ran his finger down Belle's spine,he was rewarded with goose bumps on her flesh. He leaned over and placed a chaste kiss between her shoulder blades. She moaned sleepily.

Rumple reached over and hooked a finger on the blanket and pulled it down, reveling Belle's round little posterier. "umm" he snicked quietly. He resisted the urge to squeeze it. Belle's eyes opened at the loss of her cover, she raised up and turned to Rumple who was lying behind her. "Rum- what do you think you your doing?"

"Just taking in the lovely view dearie." Rumple grinned at her. "Your making me cold." she mumbled.

"I'd be glad to warm you up, if you'd like" Rumple playfully joked with her. He placed kisses down Belle's shoulder and began working his way down her back, as she squirmed under his tickles. "Hungry?" Rumple asked her. Belle shook her head, "No, I'm fine right now, are you?" "Not for food" Rumple whispered in her ear. Belle gave him a knowing smile as she turned to him, snuggling close.

With her warm, little body so close and her pert breasts pressed against his chest, Rumple felt himself spring to life. Belle could feel him thicking, and the feel of it on her skin brought a heat that gathed between her legs. She reached down and wrapped her hand around him. Rumple closed his eyes and groaned. When this brought the response she had hoped, she slowly moved her hand up and down the length of him. Rumple leaned into Belle's touch, it felt so right, her little hands had magic in them, he was sure . As the heat increased, Rumple moved his hips to the rythmn Belle set.

He reached down and stopped Belle suddenly. If she continued, he was going to lose himself right there, and he wanted to, but he wanted Belle with him when bliss came upon him. His mouth found hers and she welcomed it, His scorching tongue licking at her bottom lip.  
Belle captured his tongue and sucked on it lightly. Rumple's thumb rubbed across her nipple, causing it to harden, she wanted more, she reached up and pulled his body down on hers as she rolled on to her back. She opened her legs, letting Rumple's body easily fit between them, the head of his cock rubbed against Belle's sore opening, He was alittle too big for her and she hurt from the night before. "ohh" Belle squirmed, "It's sore, Rum, be easy" she whispered.

"It may be the the first few times, I-uh think anyway" he snickered. "Well, can't we do something about it?" Belle asked. "There may be a few solutions we could try" Rumple piped. He leaned down and kissed Belle's nose. "Don't worry love, it will soon go away" Belle smiled up at him.

Rumple closed his hand into a fist, and when he opened it, there was a vival in it. He opened it and poured alittle in his palm. Belle watched as he rubbed the oily looking substance in his hands, then blew on it.

Rumple kissed Belle's lips, his tongue sought entrance into her mouth as his hands rubbed at her pink, hard nipples, coating them with the oil. "It's so warm" Belle breathed when Rumple released her mouth. "Just wait" Rumple giggled as he rubbed his thumb over her clit. The warm fluid felt wonderful, Belle sucked in breath as he massaged her soreness away with his nimble fingers, pushing up into her gently. the heat from the oil sent waves of pleasure deep inside her, causing her to lift her hips to grant Rumple deeper access, which he was only too happy to oblige. But before Belle could find any sort of relief from the pressure building up inside her, he stopped. She moaned her disapointment as he withdrew his talented fingers. She watched as Rumple applied more of the warm fluid to himself. Belle sat up in the bed, she wanted to help. He closed his eyes as she rubbed his member, causing him to growl out his pleasure at her movements. she stood on her knees as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him slow. But Rumple was too anxious to go slow, Before Belle knew what he was doing, he had her flipped over on her hands and knees. Rumple liked this view of her. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her too him as he licked at her slit, Belle gasped as his tongue snaked up inside of her. Belle rocked back, trying to give him what he so obviously wanted. He feasted on Belle's flower till he had her panting for air, when he could take no more, he mounted her . In one swift stroke, he buried himself in her depths, Belle cried out in pleasure, he went deeper than he ever had, and Belle could barely stay on her knees as Rumple drove himself into her. His thrusts soon brought her what she longed for and His grunts of pleasure filled the air as he took what was his.

Gaston bowed before the throne of the Queen. Regina sat slient, looking down at the man who promised to hand her the infamous Rumplestiltskin. She narrowed her eyes, not really believing his story that Rumplestiltskin's housekeeper was the key, his weakness.

"Gaston, is it?" Regina stood , her black skirt flowing around her, "If you should prevail, this woman is all you want, no gold?" "None, your highness" Gaston replied, he dared a glance at her. He was amazed at her beauty. Ebony hair and pale white skin, He took in her form in her tight fitting bottice and black skirt swirling around her as she glided toward him, it showed her body to it's best advantage. She listened to his plan to take Belle without alerting them to his presence, he would have to have what Rumple wanted for this to work, The Queen's potion should do the trick on Rumple, but he had to take it willingly for it to have the full desired effect.

"Nothing has ever tempted the sorrcer Rumplestiltskin to jepordise his power before" the Queen sneered, "If this dosen't work, what compensation shall I recieve?"

Gaston smiled, "My undying devotion to you, my Queen, You may have me, I can help you secure the kingdom of Avonlea and King Maurice." "What do you need to complete your task at the Dark Castle" the queen stood over him.

"I will need provisions, I need to capture the woman without the knowledge of her master, she cannot alert him to our presence, something to render her useless, but only for a short while." the Queen remained silent, staring down at him. "There is one more request, your highness."

"Name it then." the Queen was growing impatient, " The dark castle."

The Queen was growing tired of this oaf's requests. She had every intention of making the Dark Castle into a tomb for Rumplestiltskin, She could make it this idots and his precious little princess's tomb also. the Queen smiled. "So be it."


	17. Chapter 17

Gaston and the Queen's men galloped hard toward Dark Castle, with every pounding hoof and a perfect plan in his head, Gaston was one step closer to his prize.

Belle and Rumplestiltskin sat on the large, plush rug after dinner, as she read to him one of her favorite books. Rumple sat in frount of her, hugging his knees in silence, listening to every word. Everytime Belle looked up, she found him watching her intently.

Tonight he wore his vest with the dragon emblem clasps that connected at the back of thier necks. She liked the high collar on it, she liked the way it fit snugly too. She noticed His crazy brown hair with it's odd looking texture framed his face perfectly against his skin that looked as if it were dusted with gold. , he watched her with those large green eyes of his, framed in dark lashes with gold flecks that seemed to swirl with color depending on his mood. As he watched her read, his eyes reflected the light of the fire making him appear animal like . Those eyes that bore into her soul. His odd appearance and mannerisms provoked a response of fear in the hearts of most people, but for Belle it stirred feelings that she herself didn't truely understand. The darkness that existed in him did have the ability to frighten her , she found out first hand how dangerous it could be, but still, his direct gaze made her heart flutter in her chest and when she looked at him she could feel her cheeks flush and she kept losing her place in the book.

Finally, with a sigh, she gave up trying to pretend she was interested in reading and closed her book. Belle got up and made her and Rumple a cup of tea, She handed him his cup and returned to the floor to join him.. Rumple wasn't used to answering questions of any sort, he usually did the asking, so when Belle started drilling him with questions about everything under the stars, at first he was reluctant, it had been long ago that he had ever had a captive audience. He found himself trying to open up to her, it wasn't hard to do and as it was only fair, she answered a few questions herself. They opened up more in that one evening about thier previous lives than in all the months they had lived under the same roof. Rumple giggled as Belle related stories of how she was promised to Gaston, but hated him and how she detested her life as a show pony. Belle sat with her hands over her mouth , agast, as Rumple related the time he got mad at two young boys in the village and turned them into snails for teasing his son. He grew quiet after that.

Finally with alittle coaxing, he related the tale of how he had lost his son. Belle stretched out on the floor beside Rumplestiltskin as he told her of Baefire and how his son had hated his power, always looking for a way to be free of it. When he finished he just stared into the fire, with a far away look in his eye. Belle sat up and placed her hand over his, causing him to look down at thier overlapped hands then at her. "And since then, you have loved no one and no one has loved you?" she asked, barley more than a whisper. He furrowed his eyebrows together for a moment before relaxing them , he reached up and pushed a strand of hair behind Belle's ear, he gave her a sweet, sad smile, "I geuss not."

...

Gaston and his men approached the castle on foot, the Queen's spell kept them from detection. He crept up to just below the gardens, he planted a small bean in the dirt and covered it up, quietly he crept back into the darkness.

...

"Rum?"

"Hum"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What now, dearie?" Rumple said, as he leaned back.

"Exactly, How old are you?"

"WHAT?" Rumple clammed up, avoiding the question. "You heard me Rumplestiltskin, How old are you, really?" Belle smiled at him.

"Well," Rumple thought about the best way to explain it. " I was 40 years when I bacame the dark one." He was hoping that would be sufficient. Belle just stared at him saying nothing, but you could tell she was calculating and Rumple hoped that she was satisfied, he was wrong. " how long have you been the dark one?"

Rumple was done with all the questions, he leaned down and kissed Belle's shoulder, He knew that was the best way to change the subject. Belle closed her eyes and shivered as he pushed her hair out of his way so that he could leave a burning trail of feather light kisses across her skin, He reached up and cradled her head as he leaned her back so that he could have full access to her throat.


	18. Chapter 18

Regina impatiently sat on her throne drumming her fingers. She stared into her magic mirror, watching...waiting. She admired her venus fly-trap of sorts as she peered into the looking glass, so beautiful, so posionus. She smiled to herself, her potions and posions had served her well in the past and this one would do it's job well. The Queen thought about the only person to date that had fowled her plans for a happy ending. "The little tramp WILL succomb eventually, everyone does, Regina muttered, Everyone does."

Overnight, a beautiful rose bush with flowers the color of the sky had bloomed on the outskirts of Belle's garden. It waited for a beautiful girl, it's aroma wifting through the air by magic, attracting it's victim.

Much to Rumple's objections last night, Belle had decided to retire to her own sleeping chambers. He had practically pleaded with her, but Belle was determined that thier sleeping arrangment would stay seperate, for now. For Belle it seemed the proper thing to do.

She arose from her bed early to draw a bath. As she slipped down into the hot water, her memories of last night played strong through her mind. She hadn't really wanted to leave him for her lonely bed, But Rumplestiltskin's appetites were insaishable. It was all he seemed to think about, neither of them seemed to have gotten anything done in days. They had barely left each others side. As Belle relaxed in her tub, she shivered thinking of his warm little kisses on her skin. It had taken every last drop of will power to return to her own room last night, to tear herself away from his grasp had been torture. His hands had found thier way to her thighs and had been in a slow progression upwards, if they had reached thier destination, Belle wouldn't have been able to refuse him. She hadn't wanted to, "BUT" she said to herself, She needed to rest her body, she was so sore she could hardly walk. She needed to get out and stretch her legs. She thought she might take a stroll through the gardens this morning.

She giggled thinking to herself, "40, oh gods." She couldn't wipe the silly grin off her face, thinking of him squirming around, trying to wiggle out of telling her his age. She wasn't stupid she thought, she was aware that he was much older. He had snapped shut like a crab after that, not willing to discuss it further. Belle closed her eyes, smiling, the only thing he was willing to open after that was her legs.

After Belle had protested last night and returned to her bed, Rumple had reluctantly went to his. His mind played the nights conversation in his head, over and over, anaylizing it.

Rumple didn't think Belle was quite ready for further details about his true age. After all, Belle was barely 20 and 40 was hard enough to fathom.

Once the dark magic had fused with Rumple's soul, age and time ceased to matter. Magic didn't have an age span. As long as Rumple remained the dark one, he would be caught in an agless limbo, never progressing like everything and everyone else around him. that included his Belle. Rumple knew spells that could retain one's youth, but how did he know Belle would or could love him or want to continue to stay forever. What she didn't realize was that Rumple had been the dark one since before her grandfather's time.

Yes, he had released her and she had refused to go, even after all that had transpired, Rumple thought to himself. But what about when his dark powers and temper flared again, he was sure the evil inside him would get loose somehow and push Belle away. With a weighty heart, Rumplestiltskin let sleep take him, but bad dreams, about his lost son plagued him.

The wind gently blew a soft breeze through the gardens as Belle strolled around, watching the bees and hummingbirds happily pollenating the roses. Belle picked a few and as she lay them in her little basket a smell, unlike anything she had ever known greeted her nose. "Umm" Belle closed her eyes and breathed in the fragrance deeply, then she caught a glimpse of the source. Belle started to walk toward the beautiful sight. She didn't remember seeing this one before. A beautiful rose bush, bursting with lovely blue colored roses greeted her. "Blue?" She turned to look back at the castle and smiled. "Rumple has done this for me" She thought. "How lovely and thoughtful."

Belle lay her basket down and picking her pruning shears up, she prepared to cut a few for her floral arrangment she was making. Thier hearty aroma beconed her nose and she closed her eyes , leaning close to one inhaling it's sweet fragrance.

The Queen waved her hand and her mirror grew to accomadate her size. She walked into it's silver pool, it's metallic water, drawing her in as she disappeared into it's depths. She caught the sleeping little beauty's body, before it hit the ground.


	19. Chapter 19

Regina , followed by Gaston and her loyal men advanced on Dark Castle with Belle in thier posession.

Rumple opened his eyes, "Regina" she was here. He had been dreaming of Belle. He closed his eyes, using his sences to locate her, nothing. He used his powers to get him to the main hall at the speed of light.

Regina stretched out her hand and the doors to Dark Castle flew off thier hindges, exploding into shards of splinterd wood.

Rumple prepared himself. The intruders approached the main hall. Rumplestiltskin shook violently, whatever came through that door didn't stand a chance. Sparks of magic danced on his fingertips. "HOW DARE THIS BITCH COME HERE!" he thought. They were at the door. Suddenly, the doors flew open, Rumple prepared to destroy whatever entered.

"BELLE?" Rumple's heart dropped, Belle was first through the door, unconscious with a dagger at her delicate throat.

The Queen had handed her off to Gaston as they had breeched the castle. She needed no burdensome princess in tow in case this turned ugly. Gaston held Belle, gripping her about the waist with one hand and the other under her chin, threatingly.

"Stand down, Rumple" The Queen sneered, "I've got your girl." she drew out the last word.

"Regina, what have you done to her?" Rumple snarled at the Queen.

"Nothing, I can't undo"  
Regina smiled, "For a price." Regina laughed , a resounding wave of laughter emmited from everyone in the room.

Regina glided towards Rumple with Gaston and Belle following. "Rumplestiltskin, I'll make you a deal" she snickered, " YOU for HER." She put her hands on her slim hips as Rumplestiltskin's infamous phrase slipped off her forked tongue. She nodded to Gaston.

Gaston stepped forward as he drug the dagger across Belle's neck lightly drawing a line of blood. He kept his eyes locked on the sorrcer's anguished look.

"DONE." Rumple yelled to Regina.

"DON'T" his voice cracked as he pointed to Gaston, raw emotion, obvious on his striken face. If it was the last thing he did, he vowed to kill this man, no matter how this played out.

He told the Queen all she needed to know in that one word. "Good" the Queen raised her hand and her guards seized Rumplestiltskin on both sides, they forced him on his knees before her. He struggled alittle, but relented for Belle's sake.

Rumple looked up at Regina, she smiled, a vile look on her flawless features. She reached down and lightly stroked Rumple's cheek. He jerked his face away from her hand. Regina grabbed a hand full of his hair, painfully pulling his head back.

"True Love, it's written all over you" She whispered, leaning so close to him that he could feel her hot breath on his skin. Rumple struggled as she gripped his head, her nails digging into her scalp, turning his face to hers. Regina put her smiling face inches from Rumple's her tongue flicked across his lips, Rumplestiltskin clamped his lips shut, making a small sound of protest at her unwanted advance. Regina stood up, laughing as Rumple spit on the floor, when she moved away from him.

Regina snapped her fingers as she looked down at him, Belle began to stir.

"Rumple?" Belle moaned as she fought to clear the cob webs from her brain. She began to struggle as she took in the situation. Gaston's grip tightened so much, Belle Couldn't breathe."Belle Please, It'll be alright, don't fight them."

"Yes Belle, don't fight me" Regina said through gritted teeth. She motioned to Gaston to bring Belle down to her knees in frount of Rumple, so that they faced each other.

Belle whimpered, tears welling in her eyes as she faced her lover. "Shh" Rumple whispered, trying to calm her, he wished there was more he could do for her, "It's alright."

"How touching" Regina frained tenderness. She reached into her bodice and pulled out a small vile.


	20. Chapter 20

"Rumplestiltskin, where you aware the little princess you've been fucking, belongs to another?"

"She belongs to ME" Rumple whispered, never taking his eyes off Belle.

"Yes, well not anymore and if you'd like to see her keep living" the queen held out the vial to Rumple. "Don't Rum" Belle choked out through fresh tears, "It'll Kill you."

Rumple snatched the vial from Regina. Gaston reached down and pulled Belle back with a dagger in his hand, "If you want her unharmed beast, do as she commands."

Rumplestiltskin snarled in anger as he watched Gaston press the knife tightly against Belle's throat.

He pulled the stopper out of the container and with a hint of a smile at Belle, he turned up the poison and drank it down. As soon as he had drained it he dropped the vial and gripped his stomach as the pain shot through him. He could feel it rush through his blood strem as he watched Belle's horrified expression. He reached out for her and gave a strangled moan as everything seemed to get further and further away from him. He could hear Belle scream his name, but she sounded as if she were under water , then the light was gone. Rumple was alone, drifting...

As Belle watched Rumple double over in pain, she struggled hard against Gaston, kicking and screaming Rumple's name.

He lay on his side, not moving. The queen knelt down and checked his pulse. "Take this fool to his own dungeons" she uttered. She smiled as she observed Gaston having alittle difficulty managing his little bride to be. "Why don't you just place her there as well" she suggested, pointing the way the guards who were dragging Rumple away went.

Gaston smiled "Is that what I should do Belle?" He whispered in her ear. Belle whimpered her defeat as she went limp in his arms. She wanted to go there, hopefully they would put them in the same cell.

When Belle ceased her struggle, Gaston losened his grip on her, Belle took advantage and kicked Gaston as hard as she could muster up, in his leg. Gaston yelped out, more angry than injured. He grabbed a handful of Belle's long hair, causing her to cry out in pain. "I'll be breaking that insolent spirit soon enough, my darling" he sneered as he led her off in the direction of Rumple.

As they decended the stairs, Gaston took the opportunity to taunt her. "Belle, if you mated with that animal, your sick" he hissed in her ear. "If you let him fuck you Belle, once I'm king, you and any creatures you have spawned will indeed die." Belle cried out alittle as he pulled her against him. He stopped in the hall with her firm against his body. His hand at her waist slipped up to cup her breast, "You wouldn't let him in there, would you Belle?" He purred in her ear as he massaged her breast hard. Belle struggled, but when she did he tightned his grip on her hair. "Shh" he whispered. His other hand came around and captured her thigh, holding it tightly against his leg. He inched his hand over and cupped her, massaging his hand into her sex. "You wouldn't do that, would you? " " You wouldn't let him get deep inside you." Belle almost growled out her next words to Gaston through clenched teeth.

"Yes, you bastard, I let him, I let him have me, like you never will." Gaston felt nausious. He released her in disgust. He shoved her away from him. "Take her as well" he ordered the advancing guards, they escorted Belle to a cell, next to Rumple's.


	21. Chapter 21

Regina strolled through the main hall in Dark Castle. Her menacing gaze leaving no item or trinket untouched, her spike heeled boots producing a scraping click sound that echoed through the large expanse of the room as she prodded through the various magical objects on display. She was searching for the source of Rumplestiltskin's power.

"My Queen, we have found the potions room, it's in the west tower." the queen whipped her head around at the news, He long ebony hair swept up high on her head, leaving a single tail of hair drapped across her shoulder as she turned to face the guard. "Search, find me his sword, bring it to the tower."

As she climbed the stairs to Rumple's spell room she gloated to herself. "No more boasting of your great power now, is there imp." She smiled as she reached the massive doors, pushing them open with ease. The large room reveled books of various kinds sprawled everywhere and large cabinets full of bottles of spells and potions. She opened the first cabinet with decorated glass doors, taking stock of thier contents. A few of the bottles she confiscated, she sauntered about the room gliding past the wooden trunk in the corner, growing impatient with each passing second. Her insanity blinding her to what was right before her very eyes. "GUARDS, WHERE IS THAT SWORD!" The few men that ecsorted her up to the tower had found no trace of any magical sword. The Queen flew into a rage."I thought he must have it here, he MUST!" She howled out her frustration as she began sweeping vials of potions off the shelves, sending them crashing to the stone floor, shattering the glass so that thier ingredients comingled, causing potient fumes to rise in the air around her. The guards began choking as the air filled with thier poison, they fled the room. Regina continued her destruction of the tower with glee backing up to the entrance admiring her handiwork. She stretched out her hand and with a spark of energy shooting from her fingertips, smoke and flame began to overtake the room.

Gaston went to find Regina and spied her desending the stairs in the west wing of the castle. The guards were plundering through the rooms, taking whatever they could find as Gaston made his way to her. " You said the castle was mine, what are you doing, tell these men to stand down." He could feel writhing anger as he watched a satisfied smile creep across her face.

"Is- is that smoke?' Gaston yelled, as billows of hot air came flowing down from the top of the tower. "Oh, the castle IS yours, Sir Gaston" the Queen bowed to him, laughing. "It's yours and your lovely queen to be, Enjoy!" The Queen spread her hands in the air, as sparkes flew to the heavy curtains and tapestries, igniting into tongues of flame. The Queen headed for the outer courtyard, her intentions for Dark Castle as a tomb for her nemises becoming clear to Gaston. She may not have retrieved his sword, so she resolved to put an end to him one way or another, she would start with burning him alive in his own abode, Maybe that would rid her of him, it didn't hurt to try.

Gaston watched with astonishment as Regina and her guards abandoned him to the flames. He retreated back to the dungeons, he had to claim Belle, she was his link to King Maurice. If he returned her to her father, he thought, his place as her rightful husband and Lord over all the land was assured.

Belle beat against her cell doors, screaming for Gaston to release her. she had no idea what could be happening to Rumple at the hands of that insane woman. Gaston reached the dungeons and hurridly unlocked the door to the cell. " Come Belle" He said as he began to pull her toward the exit, "We must leave now, I'll take you to your father."

"NO, let me go, I'm not going anywhere" Belle fought him, kicking and screaming out Rumple's name. "Your not staying here" Gaston held her up against the wall, trying to calm her down. "You will be my Queen Belle, do you hear me , I would kill you rather than see you with that monster." He grabbed her sharply around the throat, holding her head back painfully. "You will not cost me my crown, I will not let this thing happen, either you come with me now, or die, what will it be Belle?"

Tears slid down Belle's cheeks as she desperatly tried to remove his iron grip from around her neck. "Please, at least let me say goodbye" she managed to choke out. "Please Gaston" she whispered, she relaxed in his grip so that Gaston backed off from her, releasing his grip. "Fine, but it will do you no good, he's dead so be swift about it, there is no time." Gaston scowled, very aware of what was transpiring above them, while Belle was ignorant of what was going on in the castle.

Gaston opened the door to Rumplestiltskin's prison, and steping back, allowed Belle entrance. She turned to Gaston, "Please, let me say goodbye, alone, I won't be long." "I'll wait in the hall" Gaston stomped out , "Be quick" he muttered as he turned and left.

Belle pulled the cell door closed . She fell on her knees by the crumpled form of Rumple lying on his side . Tears ran like two rivers down her cheeks as she rolled him onto his back, he looked like death. She felt for a heartbeat...nothing.

"Rum, can you hear me?" She put her head on his chest as her little body shook with sobs. "Come back to me Rumplestiltskin" Belle wailed out her grief. She pushed his hair back from his face where it had fallen across his eyes. She rubbed her thumb softly across his bottom lip, it still felt warm somehow. She cupped his cheek, feeling for any sign of life, she could find none, he was simply gone.

"I love you Rumple, did you know that?" she whispered. "No matter what happens, that will never change." Her lips trembled at the words escaping her mouth. "Fight this, I want you to fight, do you hear?" she grabbed his shoulders and shook him...nothing, he just lay there, lost in oblivion.

Belle grew quiet, accepting that she had done all she could and knowing in her heart that this would be the last time, leant down and pressed her warm, little mouth to his.

Rumple could hear a heartbeat, he wasn't sure if it was his or not, but as it continued, everything seemed to get faster and faster, comming in waves of the sound of blood once again coursing through his body. Flashes of white and brown danced behind closed eyelids, then a large inhale of breath shook his body. Belle jumped back at the action then she began shaking Rumple, begging him to open his eyes.

Rumple coughed as his senses returned. His eyes fluttered open as he reached for Belle's hand. "Calm yourself dearie, I'm here" he managed to say. Fresh tears, although these were of joy instead of deep anguish welled in Belle's eyes as she cradled his head.

"Gaston is outside Rum" Belle began, "I don't know where the Queen is or what else is happening, but he is taking me back to my father, I need you to see if you can get up." Belle tried to help him in a sitting position. Rumple was a bit shaky but quickly got to his feet. He could smell smoke in the air and imedietaly knew what Regina intended to do.

"Belle listen to me" Rumple cupped her face in his hands. "Call for Gaston, have him come in here, do you understand, don't be frightened, make him enter this room." Rumple was weak from the poison, any unnessacery magic could drain him to exhaustion. he placed a light kiss on Belle's forehead as she nodded. he spotted a rotting table in the corner of the room and he ripped the leg from it, intending to use it as a weapon. He stood behind the door as he nodded to Belle.

"Gaston" Belle cried, "Help me, I've fallen, Please come in here, I've hurt my ankle." Gaston rolled his eyes at her words,"Clumsy little bitch" he mumbled as he stomped into the room. He walked toward the center of the room, noticing that the body of Rumplestiltskin no longer lay on the floor. As he advanced on Belle He reached out to grab her shoulder, he heard the door swing closed, He turned as Rumple approached him from behind.


	22. Chapter 22

Rumple hadn't engaged in hand to hand combat since the ogre wars. He knew he would have to be very precise with his wooden club if it was to have any effect on this hulking brut before him. Gaston was a big man and Rumple was only about half of Gaston's weight, but Rumplestiltskin was much smarter and lightning quick.

His sinewy muscles bunched up, tight as cords, bracing for the fight that was sure to ensue. Only a strike in the right spot was going to work, Rumple couldn't afford to be reluctant when his moment arrived. As Gaston pivited his upper body toward the sound of the door, Rumple took his first swing at the giant man.

It connected at the base of Gaston's neck, but as Gaston staggared, much to Rumple and Belle's dismay he did not fall. Rumple was quick to enact his next move. Gaston shook off the blow Rumple had given him like a bull shaking off a pesky insect. He turned and advanced on his would-be attacker.

Rumple knew this hit really needed to connect or the next move was Gaston's and with his small body still weak from the ordeal with the Queen and his dark powers depleted for the moment, there was little chance of him prevaling.

With as much strength as the sorrcer could gather in his tired limbs, Rumple drove his wooden club into Gaston's stomach, momentarly taking the wind out of the brut. But Rumple knew he couldn't stop there, with all his might he hoisted his weapon up with as much power and adrealine his body had, catching Gaston's chin, stunning the hulk of a man and as Gaston's knees buckled from the blow, Rumple landed one more against the side of his head, sending him sprawling to the dirt.

Rumplestiltskin's momentary feeling of astonishment at his achevment quickly changed to survival mode as he practically peeled Belle off the adjacent wall and pushed her out into the hall of the dungeons, ensuring her saftey.

"I'll kill you, do you hear me beast?" Gaston snarled as he tried to rise to his feet, reaching for Rumple. Rumplestiltskin jumped back with an evil smirk on his face, "Not if you're dead dearie."

As quickly as he could before Gaston recovered, Rumple exited the cell, leaving Gaston to his fate. He locked him in and grabbing Belle's hand, he drug her down the hall to an underground escape route.

"Where are we going?" Belle managed to get out before the smoke made her choke, the castle was engulfed in flames and the air was contaminated with toxic smoke. At the end of the passage way there was a large, metal door. It appeared to be just another cell to Belle's eyes, but when Rumple swung it open, it reveled a tunnel carved out of rock. Rumple pushed Belle into the opening, "Hurry up Belle, we've got to go."

"Where does it lead" Belle choked.

"To the ridge by the waterfall, let's move." As Rumple closed the door, Belle felt the sides of the passage way. The darkness was engulfing as they felt thier way toward the ridge.

A huge explosion overhead shook the tunnel and loose rock and dirt toppled down around them. Belle stumbled as debre fell and Rumple caught her by the waist, "careful love, we're almost there" Rumple whispered in her ear, trying to calm her.

"Rum, your castle, they're destroying it, what will we do?"

"I must get you to saftey dearie, then there is something I have to retrieve, but I'll be quick." It seemed like the tunnel was endless in the dark but they soon reached the end. The exit was fashioned with the same kind of metal door. Rumple pushed it open , and as they walked through, Belle found herself only around the bend from the waterfall that she had followed Rumple too.

"Belle listen to me, I have to leave you here, but I'll be back. I have to get something out of the castle." He kissed her on the forehead but Belle was having none of it. "No, you can't possibly go back there Rum, is it your knife, it's probably burnt up isn't it?" Belle pleaded with him not to go. "I'll be fine love" Rumple tried to reasure her. He led her to a small cave in the crevace of the rock ridge. "Stay here Belle and wait for me" He cupped her face as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Tears slid down her face as she watched him dissapear into the woods as he headed back to the castle.

Rumplestiltskin could smell the stench of fire in his nose as he approached his burning castle. "That bitch is the next one to die" he thought, he was still alittle weak, but he was going to get that knife out of that inferno what ever the cost. He concentrated on the whereabouts of the knife and his magic showed him that the box it had once been in was incenerated but the knife with it's magical properties lay on the stone floor of the west tower.

Rumplestiltskin gathered every ounce of dark magic he had in him and transported his body to the west tower. The tempeture was unbearable and he would only be able to stay in there seconds but Rumple had little choice, he appeared amist the flames, his magic guarding his body as he retrieved his dagger and vanished as quick as he had come, trying to escape any permanent injury.

Belle watched as the sky line above her danced in red flames. She thought about all that was and almost lost that night, Rumple had been given back to her but thier home was destroyed and Gaston was dead. Tears of graditude and of loss mingled as they fell off Belle's cheeks. She was terrified that Rumple wouldn't return, knowing that he was still weak from his ordeal.

Suddenly she could feel the electric charge in the air and as the crackle of Rumple's magic was heard, he appeared before her, he fell to his knees holding his knife.


	23. Chapter 23

I want to thank all of you for such nice reviews, especially from such talented writers that I admire so much. I hit 100 reviews last night, much more than I ever thought possible, thanks again.

xxxxxxxx

Steam poured out of Rumplestiltskin's clothing as he collapsed in frount of the water. Belle rushed to him, she could feel immense heat raidiating from his body but he looked unharmed, just alittle unconsious. Belle tore a large piece of fabric from the bottom of her dress and soaking it in the pond, she brung it back to him, kneeling down beside him and placing the wet rag on his forehead. He moaned alittle, Belle noticed his knife was still in his grasp, under no circumstances was she laying a finger on that, she thought to herself.

She surveyed thier surroundings, as it was getting dark and they had no protection from the night. She could see the red skyline in the distance along the ridge, a tear rolled down her cheek, thinking of Dark Castle burnning, it had been her home too, now it was gone. She sat beside him for a long while, but soon her eyelids grew heavy and she finally gave up and curled up next to him, with her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and steady breathing, he slept. She knew certain kinds of magic were like posion and it tended to wipe one out, the price, she thought , as she closed her eyes.

In the night a few forest creatures eyed the sleeping couple warily as they headed for thier favorite drinking hole, but most just ignored them.

xxxxxxx

Rumple awoke to the sound of water, he blinked his eyes trying to clear his vision as he sat up, looking for Belle. As he spotted her by the waterfall, yesterday's events flooded his mind. He looked down at the knife laying in his lap. He picked it up and pulled it out of the sheath he kept it in. He gazed at his name etched in the cold metal of the blade. He placed it back and took off the dragon hide jacket he wore. It had a compartment in it and he hid the knife there for the time being. He rubbed his hand down his face, thinking of Regina, he was going to kill her. At least he succeded to rid the world of a prick like Gaston. His eyes looked toward the castle. Damm her, he could fix it, with alot of magic, a whole lot of magic.

He smiled at Belle when he saw her walk up. "Are you feeling alright now?" the worry and concern in her voice apparent. "Never better dearie" Rumple said as he stood up, Belle put her arms around him as Rumple drew her close. "I need to go up there and take a look" he said, leaning back to look at her face.

"Can I go too?"

"You needn't bother love, I'll be quick."

"Belle looked at him annoyed, "Rumplestiltskin, it was also my home, I need to see." Rumple pulled her close against his chest. "I'm sorry dearie, I know."

He let go and bent to retrieve his jacket, putting it on. "Ready" he asked extending his hand toward her, Belle took it and as she leaned close to Rumple and closed her eyes.

The castle was still smoldering in some places were others were just black where smoke had done most of the damage. "Can we fix it" Belle asked, looking at the scene before her. "Yes love, we can" He uttered with a reassuring smile. "Lets go back to the ridge for now." Belle nodded her head , words escaped her as she felt overwhelmed by the sight of the ruined castle.

xxxxxxxx

Rumple layed his jacket containing his knife on the rock, then he began taking off his boots.

Belle was having deja-vu. Only this time, she could take part in his undressing. he could have just magiced out of his clothes but when Belle started helping him by unbuttoning his shirt, he decided this way was much more entertaining.

the waterfall's cool spray was refreshing as Rumple approached it in nothing but his leather pants, washing handfulls of the cold liquid over his face and hair. Belle slowly shed her clothes as she never took her eyes off the man before her, Her ruined dress pooled around her feet as she joined him in the water. Belle's undergarments left nothing to the imagination as she let the water rush over her body. Rumple pushed her now wet hair back from her face as he kissed her mouth, he pulled her close, as he nuzzled at her neck, Belle closed her eyes as she leant back, with her arms around him. His hands wanted her out of her clothes and with them so wet, he just ripped her shift down the frount, exposing her body to his hungry eyes. His mouth lavished affection on her nipples as she moaned for him to continue. Rumple ripped the rest of the ruined garment from her body as he used magic to get rid of the clothing still on him that kept them from touching each other everywhere. He pushed her up against the wall of rock behind the waterfall as he began moving his mouth down her body, drinking in the liquid, cascading over her. He lowered himself to his knees as he licked at her breasts, moving to her hips. Belle spread her legs a bit so she could give him full access to her most tender regions. Water flowed into his mouth as he took his first taste of her, Belle cried out as his tongue laped at her petal soft folds. Rumple put his hands on her thighs, spreading them open for his eyes to take her loviness in. He looked up at the georgeous beauty above him, her eyes closed in extacy under his touch. He inserted two fingers, pushing them deep inside her, he could feel her tight little walls expand as he stretched them, Belle bucked her hips as the pleasure flooded out of her, pressing herself down onto him. Rumple stood up in a burst of stregnth unable to wait another second and picked Belle up off the ground, holding her against the wall as he impaled her in one hard stroke. Belle cried out as the sensation of pain and pleasure filled her as the water lubricated the joining, he gripped her bottom tight as he drove into her, shoving her up aganist the wall again and again as he dug deep inside her. Belle thrashed as the feeling of bliss poured over her as fast as the waterfall , she cried out as her walls tightened around Rumple's engorged member, making him pump her harder as he found his release. Belle knew she was going to have scratch marks up and down her back from the rough wall, but dam, she didn't care one wit, it felt wonderful, this moment had been a fantasy since she watched him bathe for her that day. Rumple gently sat her down, still holding her firm against him till her shakey legs could support her weight. He cupped her face and kissed her deep, telling her he loved her as she clung to him.

xxxxxxx

Magic had alot of perks. Rumple used his to make Belle a beautiful new dress, his clothes remained the same although they were now clean and did not reak of smoke. They sat quietly by the pond and ate the cheese and bread that Rumple had whiped up for them. "What are we going to do about the Queen" Belle asked, noticing Rumple looked distracted and deep in thought. "Well" Rumple said as he tilted his head in her direction with a playful smirk on his face. " First, we needed to get a roof over our heads, don't you agree dearie?" Belle nodded her head as she smiled back. "magic comes at a price" he began and it's going to be expensive to rebuild what I lost last night." "But we can rebuild it, right?" She said. "Yes, WE can" he leaned toward her placing alittle kiss on her nose, "yes, we can, but we may not have too."


	24. Chapter 24

Belle wasn't sure what exactly he meant but she didn't press him with questions. They sat comfortably by the pond, listening to the water rush over the ridge.

Belle got up, brushing the sandy dirt off the back of her dress. she began looking around in the near by vicinty of the woods. "What are you doing dearie" Rumple inquired. "Looking for wood of course" Belle replied. "We need a fire and some semblence of a shelter, it's starting to get dark" She gestured toward the sky. "Worried?" Rumple snickered. "Just trying to be prepared" Belle answered with her hands on her hps.

Rumple pulled out a small box that he kept in his jacket. Belle stopped her searching as she watched in curiousity as he plucked a small seed out of the box. She observed Rumple as he walked around the area between the ridge wall and the water, when he found a location that was suitable, he buried the seed in a shallow grave. Rumple closed his eyes in concentration. Belle noticed that the wind started to blow alittle stronger, she started to speak but thought better of it. she could smell the magic in the air, it had a crisp scent something that might have accompained lightning on a stormy night.

The hairs on Belle's arm stood up as a light smoke tinted purple gently started to flow from Rumple's fingertips. the little mound of dirt Rumple had fashioned over the seed began to level itself as the ground around it shook and a vine sprouted out . it's growth was highly excellerated as it's stalk soon became like a tree with the vines multiplying and becoming deniser as it wove around, guided by Rumple's magic hands, interwining the tendrils of vine to produce a rather large, weather proof dwelling. The main trunk of the heavy vine now supported the middle of the new cottage of sorts. Belle gasped as the speed of the vines held her entranced, it was almost like a dance. When it finished growing, Rumple gave it a small tweak and beautiful green leaves covered the vines, like an ivy, giving the shelter a small carpet of comley hominess.

when he was satisfied with the outside results he gestured to Belle that she may inspect . Belle walked around it in awe, admiring his handiwork.

The dwelling was tall and spacious as Belle entered and she could feel the magic, it swirled around her as little do dads started to spurt out of the walls, one making a chair , another fashioned a fireplace while still another was in the process of producing a bed. the vines started to weave a table for Belle right before her eyes as she stared, open mouthed at the sight with her hands clasped together.

Rumple smiled sadly as he watched her amuzment of his arts, but troubled thoughts held him back, his next task would prove to be most solem. He wasn't sure how to broach the subject with his irrestible little caretaker. Belle glanced up from her musings just in time to catch Rumple's worried look. Her eyes suddenly became serious, they followed him as he walked outside and gazed at his own reflection in the water. Belle walked up slowly beside him, adding her own reflection beside his. Rumple smiled as she slid her arm around him, leaning into him. They stared at thier joined images in the pond.

Rumple turned his head toward the fair beauty. "Belle?" his voice was serious, he ran the back of his hand down the side of Belle's face. "Will this suit a fair princess, till a more suitable abode can be attained?" Rumple raised one eyebrow as he grinned at her, gesturing toward the quaint , little house. "Very satisfactory M'lord" Belle whispered to him, but the playfullness of thier tones belied the concern for the situation they both found thierselves in.

Belle turned her back to Rumple, she didn't want to see his face when she voiced her next question. "When are you leaving?"

"Pardon me dearie?" Rumple spoke,

Belle turned to face him, but she kept her eyes lowered. "Rumple, I know you intend to go enact your revenge on the Queen" Belle mumbled. "You said we may have no need of rebuilding the castle. I realize what you are implying, and I know you won't listen , but Please, don't go." Belle could feel tears threatning.

"Belle, you know I can't let this go" He took her hand,"I will kill her, I will take what is mine dearie."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Belle awoke in the night. some animal made a noise, an owl perhaps. She looked around the dark room, her eyes adjusting to the night. Quietly she sat up, the noise that had brought her out of her sleep did not repeat itself but Belle was wide awake now, she got out of bed. She slept only in her shift, her dress hung on the post of the bed Rumple had made for her. she walked over to his sleeping form. He wore only his leather pants, his shirt and jacket matched her dress , hanging off the other post.

He lay somewhat on his stomach with his face and arms curled around a pillow he had conjured up. One of his legs lay stretched out while the other found it's way to the bottom of the pillow he was hugging, making him look almost child like with messy, tossled hair hanging down so as to cover his eyes. Belle watched him sleep as the embers from the dying fire he had made played with the colors of his skin making it look as though he were fashioned out of mother of pearl.

She didn't want him to leave. the Queen was insane and wanted them dead. Perhaps she already believed them to be and would move on to some other twisted scheme, but she knew Rumple would not let this go, what could she do? She was powerless to stop this.

Her eyes moved to his jacket, she knew he kept that magical blade hidden in it. Her eyes darted back to his sleeping form. Rumple lay unaware of the plans working in Belle's mind. She had guessed some time ago that whoever possessed the blade held the beast within the man before her captive. If somehow she could destroy the blade, would it destroy the beast, leaving only the man? Belle's eyes moved back where the blade slept in his jacket. She chewed her bottom lip, thinking of a plan, how to stop this war between Rumplestiltskin and the Queen.

If the Queen believed she had killed Rumple, that meant she was no longer looking for him, so they could break the hold that the dark magic had on him. he could be just a man, an ordinary man and no one ever need know that he still lived, but sadly as Belle watched Rumple's chest rise and fall with his steady breathing, she knew this plan would never be voluntary. He was far too arrogant for that, it was too much like weakness, he would never give up, not till Regina lay cold and dead, much like Gaston lay now, buried under the rubble of Dark Castle.

Belle made a hasty decision and at the risk of his temper, she silently plucked the dragon hide jacket off the post and slipped it on over her thin shift as she backed slowly out of thier little hiding place.

She tried to still her heavy breathing. It pounded in and out of her lungs so loudly she felt as if it would wake the entire forest. When she was free of the dwelling she turned to flee into the night. She had heard of a place where a great, deep hole rose out of the ground, it held a river of fire with immense heat that could destroy anything thrown into it. Surly this would destroy the magic power the blade held over Rumpestiltskin's soul, She gave one more glance behind her as she ran into the woods.

Rumplestiltskin's eyes opened in the darkness. The fire illuminated the silver sheen of his iris's, making them look animal like. He jumped up, reaching for his absent jacket. His eyes turned black as rage filled his lungs. The beast was released. He felt for a sign of Belle, she was running with his knife on a dark quest to destroy him. Well, that wasn't going to happen, her first run in with the beast had proved to keep her impulsivness in check, but it seemed the lesson had expired, time for another it seemed.

Belle heard a howl behind her, a fierce, desperate enraged cry...He knew. She picked up her pace as she began to cry. this could never work, what had she been thinking? Tears trailed each other down her face as she looked behind her to see if he was indeed comming. As she turned her head back, she collided with the beast. the impact knocked her flat to the ground. he towered over her as she lay sprawled out in the dirt.

She didn't try to get up, just layed there with her eyes shut as she coughed a few times, her chest heaving from the adrealine pumping through her as she tried to get her breathing under control, it didn't last long.

He grabbed two handfuls of her jacket and hauled her roughly to her feet. She opened her eyes to stare into his Black bottomless ones looking furiously back at her. There was no sign of Rumplestiltskin in those black orbs, only that of a predator as he held her tight in his grip.

"Rum-Rumple, Please" Belle protested weakly.

"Where are you flying off to little dove?" he said as his hand slid to her throat. "I don't think you quite understand, again, you have what belongs to me." His grip tightned around her neck, making her struggle. He liked it when she struggled. "Don't hurt me, Please Rumple, this isn't you."

"You are right about one thing, it isn't him" He smiled darkly, "It's me." Belle's eyes widened in horror, she had once again unleashed the beast within, and no one was going to save her.


	25. Chapter 25

the dark one lived inside of Rumplestitskin's body. they fed off one another. Rage fed him, the anger of it fueld him on and lust filled him. He didn't let Rumple's petty emotions like love, and cowardness corrupt him, he pumped through Rumplestiltskin's veins along with his own blood, Rumple needed him, otherwise he would revert back to that spineless, cowardly spinner he once was. Right now he kept Rumple asleep, yes, Rumple could see what was happenning, but to him it was like a dream, not real and the dark one didn't want him awake just yet.

He shoved Belle back against a tall tree. She made a small grunt as the rough bark scratched at her back. She kept her eyes shut as she continued breathing heavily. the dark one leaned his face close, inhaling Belle's scent. Belle turned her head away from him, but he still held her against the tree by her neck. His other hand pulled the sleeves of Rumplestiltskin's jacket off of her arms, she didn't fight him.

"Have you missed me, my little Belle? That is why you have summoned me isnt it? Tired of your little spinner already, are you?"

"I didn't summon you, black fiend" Belle spat out, trying to sound fierce, it wasn't having any effect. With the jacket fallen to the ground, the dark one ran his greedy eyes over Belle's thinly clad body. the hand around her throat loosened up and slid down to tightly squeeze her breast, Belle let out a small gasp of dismay.

Desire flooded through the dark one, he used his other hand to grip Belle's thigh as he hiked up her shift, moving his greeedy fingers toward her core. When they brushed against her heat, she let out a cry. "Please, don't do this" she whispered.

"Don't do what my little dove?" he ground his hips into hers as he pushed a long finger up into her heat, "THIS?"

Belle tried to squirm away from his hand, but it was no use, he was too powerful, soon he added another digit, wiggling it up inside her. "Should I be using my knife? It worked so well last time." He purred into her ear. Belle's hands gripped the tree for support as he pumped his fingers deep inside her, then all at once he released her, Belle fell to the ground on her knees. She looked up as he stood there, watching her while he stuck his fingers in his mouth, sucking her mostiure off them.

"Your spinner has been doing a brillant job of keeping me locked up, I haven't tasted you in far too long, my Belle." He smiled wickedly down at her as he began undoing his pants.

"NO, please." Belle's eyes grew large, she knew what he wanted her to do. The dark one loomed over her as his huge erection sprung forth, free at last. Belle tried to scramble away but he caught her by the hair. Belle cried out as he drug her face to his cock, painfully. "I'm not going to do this" she sobbed out but he wasn't taking her rejection. "Open that sweet little mouth, princess or I'll open it for you, and you won't want that a hell of alot more than you don't want this." Tears ran down Belle's cheeks as she opened her lips to recieve the engorged cock. He kept fast hold of her hair to guide himself into her waiting mouth. With little choice in the matter, Belle hung on to his thighs to support herself as the dark one pumped himself into her hot little orifice.

He drove himself into her again and again, causing her to choke on his huge member, his hips bucked wildly into her face, then the dark one threw his head back and with a hard grunt, emptied himself into Belle's mouth. He held her head tight to his cock, as hot salty fluid rushed into her mouth and down her throat, she had no option but to swallow it. She fought wildly to free herself as he pulled out of her. Belle fell to the ground, choking and gasping for air. the dark one laughed at her actions as she was down on her hands and knees, spitting out any remains of his fluid left in her mouth, she had swallowed most of it. "I hate you, you bastard" she spit at him with despise in her voice. "Is that so, I can still taste your cunt in my mouth princess and it didn't taste like hate, more like lust." He looked down at her. He reached down and hauled her to her feet.

"Is that what it is Belle, lust. Are you tired of your weak, little spinner and desire the dark one to fill you?" He quietly laughed in her ear as he pulled her body down on his still engorged prick, grinding it into her belly. Belle tried to struggle, but the entity that had took over Rumple's body had the stregnth of two men. He drug her to a fallen log behind him. The tree was massive as as he threw her against it Belle gasped in pain, the bark dug into her skin.

He bent her forward over the fallen tree as he kicked her legs open, Belle struggled, but it only added to the dark ones desire for her. He pressed his still hard member to her bottom, "Tell me, has our little spinner had this yet, or is he too cowardly." Belle frantically tried to escape as his words sunk in, then as suddenly as he was on her, he backed off, falling to his knees with his fists clenched at his temples. "Belle?"

Belle sobbed her relief to see Rumple try to get up."What happened Belle, are you alright?" Rumple looked stricken as he took in Belle's disheveled form leaning against the fallen log for support. "Oh gods Belle, what have I done?"

"No, it's what I've done." Belle helped him to his feet. "What do you mean, and why are we out here in the middle of nowhere?"


	26. Chapter 26

Rumple was breathing hard and fast as they approached thier hide-a-way. He had these images of Belle, his hand around her neck. His fingers buired to the knuckle in her wet heat, pumping her as he held her against the tree. His cock throbbed with want as he played the image of her, bent over the log. Her hidden, forbidden opening beckoning him. Somehow the beast within had unleashed itself and had kept him trapped in a prison of sorts. His carnal lust had not been sated. When the sourse of the dark one's power was threatned, it lashed out. Almost frightened, taking over, causing harm to whoever threatned it. Belle thought she may have a way of killing it. The one Rumple had took the power from had told him that it couldn't be killed, only transferred. He watched Belle, she was so fragile, the beast had been savage with her once again. the first time it had been a joint effort, this time the dark one had claimed her for himself.

Belle was still shakey from the attack she had just undergone. She felt as if her legs couldn't hold her up. When she closed her eyes she could see his face, the dark one, the thing inside the man she loved. His menacing dark eyes, he had forced her yet again. It hadn't hurt as much this time, but it was just as degrading.

she closed her eyes, thinking of his face as he had forced himself into her mouth. he was so strong, his hands holding her head as he rammed his member deep in her throat, again and again. She remembered the taste, it lingered on her taste buds, so hot and salty, the very essance of Rumplestiltskin.

she ached bad between her legs, it felt hot and wet. She reached down with her hand and felt herself, when she pulled her hand back there was blood. She gasped, frightned.

Rumple heard her and glanced at her hand, he had hurt her, his rough hand so greedy for her heat. She may have been hurt worse than she knew. He walked up to her, hoping she would allow him to comfort her, hoping she would not pull away.

"Your hurt dearie" Belle fell into his arms and hugged him close, "It dosen't hurt much" she whispered, not letting him know just how bad. "Let me see your hand" he took her arm and examined the blood, bright red, not too much, but he needed to assess the damage he had done to her.

"Love, it could be worse than you think, will you allow me to see?" he looked at her questioningly. "I can stop the blood and any pain." Belle looked down, embarassed but nodded. She could feel the blood on her thigh and knew it needed to be tended to and thier were no supplies for that sort of thing here. "Belle, I'm so sorry" words escaped him then, he could feel tears threatning to build up behind his eyes, he pushed them back down. She wasn't safe with him, but she was so brave, so forgiving.

He led her to the bed and motioned for her to lay back. he knelt beside her and pushed the hair back from her face and placed a kiss on her lips. He gave her a reasurring smile as he gently took her shift and moved it up her thigh, exposing her sex.

Belle bit her lip as she turned her head away and closed her eyes, embarassed. At first glance she seemed undamaged. "Open your thighs for me love, I won't hurt you" he tried to keep the husky tone out of his voice as he coaxed her to present herself to him. She did as he asked and he could see the blood staining her thighs next to her wounded little core.

He used magic to fetch him a rag with some cool, soothing water as he dapped at between her thighs lightly, cleaning her so he might find the damage he had caused her. He still didn't find any. It must be inside , he thought. He looked up at her, she was biting her lip, trying to remain still, her eyes still closed. "Darling, It's comming from inside, I'm going to look, are you alright?" Belle shook her head but didn't speak.

Gently Rumple guided her legs to spread further apart, he used his thrmb and index finger and spred her lips back. there was alittle blood at her entrance. he dabbed at it, wiping off the blood, reveling the wound. A rather deep scratch and as he wiped away the blood, more teared up. "Your tore my sweet" he whispered, "I'm going to fix it, this may feel alittle strange."

He closed his eyes and layed his palm flush against her hot little core. A tingling crept up into Belle all the way to her belly, a warm vibrating that felt wonderful.

She opened her mouth and a small moan escaped as the tingling gradually got stronger, she pushed herself into Rumple's hand, the feeling was pure pleasure and Belle realized it was causing heat to rise up in her, building. She tried not to rock her hips into his hand.

Rumplestiltskin concentrated, causing beats of magic to pulse into her core, healing her. The wound closed as if it had never been there. He opened his eyes to see Belle fighting, not to enjoy what was happening. she gripped the side of the bed as a bead of sweat formed on her brow.

Rumple grinned, he couldn't resist as he intensified his magic 10 fold, 20 fold, her breath comming in ragged gasps now as the intense pleasure coursed through her. She could fight it no more and shamelessly bucked her hips against his hand, panting.

Rumple closed his eyes and shot a bolt of pure pleasure through her, she cried out as it brought on the most intense orgasam she had ever experienced.

Rumple massaged her sex as ripples coursed through her body as she rode out the extacy as long as possible, Rumple got up and kissed her forehead. "Sleep" he whispered in her ear, magic washed over Belle and she drifted off into a dreamless slumber. He watched her for awhile till the sun rose on the horizon.

As the day dawned bright, Belle's eyes fluttered open. She looked around the cottage, he was gone. A note lay beside her.

_My dearest Belle:_

_I am so sorry, I must leave you. As long as the Queen lives, she is a threat to us and I am a prisoner. She may take my life, i do not know, but she will never take the love i feel for you. keep yourself in readiness, I will return for you swiftly. If you love me, reassure yourself. Call all your stregnth to your aid my Love. Nothing has the power to part me from you, it will last forever. You deserve so much more than I can give. I am the luckiest man._

_yours for eternity,_

_Rumplestiltskin_

**_tears fell from Belle's eyes as she read the letter. She curled up in the bed, clutching it too her breast. Now all she could do was wait. She sat up, is that really all, she thought. Was there something she could perhaps do? She began to gather food and her cloak, he needed her, needed her help. She wiped her eyes, as she set off in the direction of the Queen's Castle._**


	27. Chapter 27

Regina lay asleep in dreams. Her long, black gown drenched her body in silk. Her creamy white skin flushed as she tossed in the waves of the illusion in her mind.

Perched on her massive headboard like a vulture waiting for his prey to die so he can devour it, sat Rumplestiltskin, an evil grin on his face as he boar images into the Queen's sleeping brain. Every so often he would lick his lips in concentration as he was hard at work assulting Regina mentally.

Slipping into the castle undetected wasn't hard at all. It wasn't like Regina was all that worried, apart from Rumple, she was the most powerful being out there and he was dead, or so she thought. He stole past the guards as they sat gathered together casting lots and preoccupied with women. silently he slipped down the corridor, his power to shift into invisibilty serving him well. Rumple had no problem knocking out the guard that guarded the Queen's door with a simple, momentary sleep spell.

Even though he really didn't need to, he tiptoed up to Regina's bed. He could hardly surpress a crazy sounding giggle when he leaned over Regina's sleeping form. His mind fused with hers, his to control, she had let her guard down, what a dreadful mistake.

Now as he sat perched on her bed, looking down at her, Rumplestiltskin penetrated the Queen's mind with nightmares, well, nightmares to him.

Regina awoke with a start, she wasn't in her rooms. She sat up in the middle of a large bed drapped completly in dark plum. She looked down as she felt the soft blanket with her hand, suddenly her head shot up, she heard a sound. Apart from the bed she now sat in, everything else was black. She started to push herself to the edge of the mattress to inspect, this wasn't right she told herself, but suddenly the expanse parted and Rumplestiltskin emerged in all his finery. Regina's jaw fell open in amazment.

"Your Magesty" Rumple spoke as he bowed lavishly before her. "YOU" she spat, "Your alive then" she mumered, she scooted back to her origional position in the bed. "OH, very much, very much indeed, your Highness." He approached her. Unconscionsly she shrank away from him.

"I don't have your little caretaker, if thats what your here for, she's with Gaston as far as I know."

"Is she now" he hissed at her, he moved on to the bed, as Regina leaned back away from him Rumple leaned forward. Regina's chest heaved as Rumple glared at her maliciously, ever advansing in painful slowness. Rumple placed his hands on both of her shoulders as he pushed the Queen down to the bed, oddly she didn't resist. She stared at him, trembling but stone faced as his agile body climbed atop of hers.

He straddled her waist, his face looming close. "Now dearie, this brings back memories, does it not?" Rumple cocked his head at her, "well, you were alot younger" he giggled as her eyes narrowed at the quip.

Rumple rubbed his thumb across her bottom lip, she grimmaced but didn't pull away from his touch. "Yes, much younger."

"Well, thats the way you like em isn't it, your little cartakerl, what was she, about 17?" Rumple closed his hand snugly around her throat. "She is none of your concern" he spat out. Regina sank into the bed as Rumple leaned close, applying pressure to her neck making Regina's hand shoot up to grap at his wrist.

"You took everything from me" she choked out, "My virtue, My child."

"Don't forget dearie, you asked me to, we had a deal." Rumple sat back, "Poor millers daughter, you really didn't want to lose your head now did you?"

"You tricked me you imp" Regina whispered. Rumple tightned his grip, he didn't like being called an imp. "All magic comes with a price, I think it was more than fair dearie."

"I had a king in need of an heir, and as for your virginity, well, what else did you have to barder with, besides did you not impress your King with your golden thread?" he let go of her throat so she could give a reply. "Not really" she uttered, her throat burning.

"What could have went wrong, perhaps you were not his tru wuv?" he said, mocking her." he shunned me in favor of his daughter, after you stole our child."

"MY CHILD, least we forget, you sold the king's son to me."

"GET OFF ME!" Regina thrashed, trying to get him off of the top of her. He held her down , painfully tight. " So you trained to became a sorrceress in the hopes you may repay me some day, is that it, the fault is mine, the King's perhaps, or maybe the poor child that has the unfornunate favor of being your step daughter, tell me, do you still have her locked in a dungeon somewhere?" "That is none of YOUR concern" Regina said , shooting Rumple a venomious look.

"You know , your right, it is none of my concern, I'm here to settle accounts about what you did to my castle dearie." Rumple sat back but made no move to get off of her. Suddenly the room changed into Regina's true bedroom.

Regina awoke with a start to discover she had moments ago been dreaming and yet she was awake with That imp still perched over her body.

"You know your highness, this really is a LOVELY castle" he gestured around the room. "I think it will be perfect for me, besides you won't be needing it much longer."

"GUARDS!" Regina shouted with all the breath she could muster. The guard ran into the room with his crossbow raised at Rumplestiltskin's back. Regina raised up on her arms as she screamed for the guard to shoot her intruder.

"Oh no, don't shoot" Rumple playfully protested, his arms in the air as if he was surrendering. The Queen shouted "SHOOT HIM NOW." The guard let his arrow fly to it's intended mark, as Rumplestiltskin, who actually sat atop of Regina's bed let his hollogram fade, the Queen realized her mistake, but alas it was too late. The arrow pierced her through the throat, the head of the arrow lodging into the back of the Queen's bed, pinning her to the headboard. Her body twitched a few times in shock then lay still.

"GOOD WORK" Rumple chirped out to the astonished guard. "I couldn't have done it better" he giggled, admiring the guards presision.

"Assemble all the men out in the courtyard" Rumple announced as he lept from Regina's bed.

"My king" The guard said as he bowed and prepared to carry out Rumple'a order. Dealings with the great and terrible Rumplestiltskin were well known, no one would dare challange his authority. The guard smiled as he set out to his task. He had killed that bitch, anybody on the throne would be better that that heartless woman.

_hopefully everyone is familar with the origional Rumplestiltskin story about him helping the miller's daughter spin straw into gold, for a price of course. {giggle}_


	28. Chapter 28

"Rumplestiltskin" The blue fairy called out. Rumple looked up at the sound. He had been busy trying out the evil Queen's throne. "Perfect fit" he muttered as he sat happily in the oversized chair with one leg draped over the arm of the throne.

Rumple rolled his eyes at the sound of the sweet, little voice calling his name. "What is it, I'm busy, did you run out of people's lives to ruin and thought you'd have another go at it, is that it?"

"You know thats not true Rumplestiltskin" the fairy said, staring down at him with her hands on her hips, her wings buzzing around her. "I'm here to do you a favor, I've come to" Rumple held up his hand to stop her in mid sentence.

"I'm still trying to recover from the last favor, so if you don't mind" Rumple replied sarcastically. "The seperation of you and your son was most unfortunate, I am indeed sorry that you did not follow him into a world where you two could have been together, but an oppourtunity has arisen for you that I think you should be aware of."

"OH, and your just looking out for your good ol'friend Rumplestiltskin I suppose" Rumple said, but his curiousity was getting the better of him by the minute. "Well go on then, What opportunity should I be aware of?" Rumple tried to sound as disinterested as possible but wasn't having much success.

"Since you have rid the land of Queen Regina, you are entitled to her assests. She has in her possession another of the magic beans that I had given your son Bae, this bean can take you to the land your son is in if you wish it." This news brought Rumple up out of his seat at once."But my son was trapped decades ago, how would I know if he even still lives?"

"Time is not the same there as it is here" the blue fairy explained. "If you chose to reopen the portal, you would follow Bae into this world in what would seem like just minutes, not years."

"So, my Bae would still be a boy?" Rumple said, trying to grasp the fairies words.

"Yes, but I must warn you, if you chose this path, two things will be certain. First, you would leave your dark powers behind. This new world has no magic, and second, you and whoever went with you would be unable to return."

Rumple opened his mouth as if to speak then thought better of it and sat back down in his throne, This was alot to think about. To be reunited with his son was something he had not thought possible, and it would seem like minutes that they had been apart not the long unforgiving years Rumple had endured, his son would know nothing of the pain of that. What about Belle? He had put her through so much, his dark powers causing him to do unforgivable things, causing her so much pain. If they were free of that power, he thought, they could be a family. Rumple smiled, he knew what he wanted, could it work? Could it really be this simple? Hell, he should have killed her years ago."

"Rumplestiltskin, Regina's magic bean is located in a locket around her neck, see that you keep it safe, all the other beans are out of our grasp. I gave your son the last one I had and the one of Regina's is the last one in existance."

Rumple nodded his head as if in deep thought. " I need your help locating Snow White" Rumple told the fairy, The blue fairy smiled, knowing what he had in mind. When the fairy left to fetch the little princess, Rumple made his way to the Queen's corpse then it was off to the courtyard with the assembled men. His footsteps echoed in the hall like a man on a mission, a mission to get back his life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That Bastard" Belle mumbled under her breathe as she dug furiously at the ground. Belle had been prepared to find Rumple at Regina's castle but she hadn't been prepared for the magic that had kept her prisioner by an invisable barrier set up around the ridge. She had run face first into it, knocking her flat. It extended completly around the whole area, keeping her here. Belle dug, trying to see how far it may have been undergound. "This is ridiculous" she huffed, adandoning her idea.

She got up, wiping the dirt off her clothes and hands. "Fine, just perfect" Belle uttered as she stomped back to her little dwelling. "Just you wait Rumplestiltskin" she muttered under her breath.

Black clouds full of rain, as angry as Belle's temper had setteled in the darkining sky around Belle's cottage. She jumped as she heard the first crack of thunder that was followed by lightning. Belle hated storms and she didn't have a large, cosy castle to hide in anymore. She tried to busy herself so that the storm wasn't on her mind, the ever looming thought that Rumple may be in trouble or worse, dead terrified her. She climbed into her bed, gathering the thin blanket around her, she wished she had the lush comfortable blankets of her bed at Dark Castle but this would have to do. Another large boom of thunder sent her head under the pillow as sheets of rain pelted the cottage. Belle raised her head to look outside as a flash of lightning lit up the entrance way, Belle gasped in horror as the light fell upon a figure, standing in the doorway.

"Belle" Rumple said, he could see the terrified expression on her face. "Rum?" Belle dashed off the bed as she flung herself into his arms. He held her tight trying to reassure her. "shhh, it's alright dearie, it's only me" Rumple whispered as he ran his hand through her hair, calming her.

Belle raised her head up to look at him. "What happened with the Queen?"

"She's dead" Rumple replied as he led her over to the bed. "Belle there is something I must tell you."


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you all for the nice reviews, even the not so nice ones. A writer's worse fear is indifference and with these opinions, I can see that indifference is not the case with Childish Ambitions. I like a story that makes a person love or hate or get mad at a character it means that story will stay with them. This story is almost at it's end, and I want to thank everyone that reviewed me because thats how I decide most of the time where I'm going with a story, you make a difference. The Dark one is going to make one more sneaky appearance, just for good measure, watch out Belle, he's comming for you!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Belle acccepted Rumple's hand in her own and tried to wait patiently for him to speak. She noticed he seemed very anxious and disturbed, she tried to reassure him. "Just tell me when your ready, it's alright" she said to him quietly. Rumple didn't speak, he wanted to handle this right, he was terrified of what Belle's answer may be. He didn't know if he could take it if Belle refused his upcomming offer. He stared down at her little hands, entertwined with his own, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, thinking of how he might word his proposal.

"The Queen is dead?" Belle broke the silence.

"What- oh yes love, she is dead."

"Do you want to tell me?" Belle urged him on with small questions. "There's nothing more to say about the Queen dearie" He figited around alittle more, not looking up."But you do have something you want to say" Belle asked?

"I have something I want to show you" Rumple took the chain off from around his neck. It had a charm hanging from the necklace, it was in the shape of a golden apple. Belle watched as he twistd the charm in his hands, reveling it as a container, Belle looked at the object that Rumple took out and now held in his hands.

"What is that exactly?"

"It's a magic bean, like the one the Blue Fairy gave my son ."

"What does it do?" "It can take you to a world without magic Belle, and that is the world my son is in." Belle looked at Rumple and gripped his hands with hers. "Oh Rum, you could travel, well, we could and look for your son, that would be wonderful, wouldn't it?"

Rumple chewed on the inside of his lip, listening to Belle. "Belle, there are rules to this world."

"Yes?"

"Well, time is different, and there we wouldn't have to search for Bae, it would take us straight to him."

"Thats wonderful" Belle exclaimed, smiling. Rumple dropped his eyes to thier entwined hands, "It is wonderful Belle, but."

"Rumplestiltskin, Please just tell me" Belle pleaded.

"This world dosen't accept any magic, I would lose my powers while I'm there."

Belle knew how much he loved his power. He had related although he didn't go into alot of detail about how he had been branded a coward in his village, and how the soldiers came to take his son Baelfire and gaining the dark powers was the only way to save him. She knew Rumple didn't want to lose his magic, but that power came with a terrible price. But this would only be temporary, right? Belle got the feeling that there was more.

"If I chose, well," he looked at her, "WE chose to go, it would be forever."

Belle sat silent, trying to take in all of his words. "Are you saying we could never return?"

"No Belle, If we decide to do this, it would be permanent."

"And you would want me to go with you?" Belle bit her bottom lip, the thought that he would leave her caused her chest to feel unbelievably tight. Rumple smiled as he saw the stricken look on the beauty's face. "I wouldn't do any of this without you dearie" Rumple pushed a stray curl back from her face. "Don't you know I love you?"

A tear ran down Belle's cheek as she gave him a radient smile.

"And I love you" It was like music to Rumplestiltskin's ears.

"Now that the Queen is dead, who will rule" Belle asked, curious as to what had gone on at the castle, she was still alittle mad over her temporary imprisonment earlier.

"The Princess Snow white, I gave her everything, it's she that is the rightful ruler dearie." Rumple hoped Belle would understand.

"Oh Rum" Belle threw her arms around his neck," that is so brave of you."

"We could be a family Belle, you, me and Bae. We could be free of the Dark power that lives in me, I don't want to hurt you anymore Belle. Please say you'll come with me" Rumple pleaded.

"Of course I will, I never wanted anything else Rum, except for us all to be together, what ever this new world holds."

"You know dearie, without the dark powers, I'll just be a cowardly old spinner." Belle stood up with her hands on her hips, "Rumplestiltskin, your giving up your power, a kingdom, everything for your son, Your the braviest man I know."

" And for you Belle" he looked up at her, "don't forget, yourself."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Belle's nipples hardened into tiny pebbles at the sensation of heat coursing through her body. Involuntarily she parts her thighs as an unbearable aching forces them open, ready to accept any relief, but the night air only serves to stimulate her need. A moan escapes her lips as her breasts are kneaded with strong hands and long, tapered fingers that serve to work thier magic on her. Her eyes remain tightly shut as her breathing becomes more eratic. her lips part as her hands grip the sheets, she is under his spell.

Belle feels phantom kisses and not so gentle nips along her breasts and belly as those talented fingers trail a blaze of fire down her body, moving towards her core, Belle withers in her bed.

When those fingers brush against her heat, Belle cries out as her hips lift of thier own accord, searching out for anything that might bring relief for the agony between her thighs. But as two long fingers plunge into her depths, Belle opens her legs wide as she groans from the sweet relief that comes from only being filled, she bucks her hips repeatedly, trying to urge the delicious fingers to grant her peace by hammering into her core.

Asoft moan escapes Belle's lips as her wish is granted and a plunging heat drills into her moist center, bringing soft grunts of pleasure as she gets worked up, building for release. All too soon Belle is crying out in the night, panting as she rides the wave of extacy over an invisible cliff.

Belle's eyes fly open, What just happened she thought. She wipes beads of sweat off her forehead as she realises she is breathing heavily and that her clothes are wet from sweating. She raises up and looks at Rumple's sleeping form next to her, unaware of what has just taken place.

She lays back down, exhausted and drained, trying to remember, she closes her eyes, trying to calm her breathing and she hears a soft but high pitched manic giggle. She bolts up in the bed, scanning the room, then turning back to Rumple, he's still asleep.

It takes Belle quite a bit longer to relax, she can still feel a lingering touch on her body and she feels a soreness between her legs. She dosen't want to believe what she is almost sure just happened, it couldn't be, could it? she raise her sleeping gown to revel red marks on her stomach where someone or something has had her in it's grip. She turns to the sleeping man beside her, she resists the urge to wake him, what will that do except upset him, her breasts are sore from the Dark one's ministrations, Belle puts her arm over her face trying to go back to sleep, she knows now that the laugh she heard earlier was at her expense, the wetness between her legs was for the dark one, again.

the first rays of light in the cottage find them both asleep. Today is the day that thier lives will change, forever.


	30. Chapter 30

Belle begins to move around in the bed, feeling for her lover, her hands search but find nothing. She opens her eyes to discover him gone. She bolts upright in the bed searching for him in the cottage, for a moment she fears that he has left her, gone to that unknown world to find his son without her.

She breaths a sigh of relief as her ears catch the sound of him outside. She lays back down in the bed for a moment as she grabs for his pillow, hugging it to her, breathing in his scent.

Rumplestiltskin enters the cottage to find her practically fondling his pillow, He chuckles , he finds her very attractive with bed hair, her eyes closed and a peculiar expression on her sleepy face. "Having fun dearie, because I can assure you that pillow is." Belle tossed the pillow aside as she sat up, drinking in the sight of him.

Belle sighs with a grin on her face, Rumple has been in that lovely waterfall again she thinks, His long hair hung wet and clean as it dribbled water droplets down his bare chest. He was only dressed in his leather pants and his laced up boots. His skin almost glittered gold when the sun hit it just right. Even though Rumplestiltskin was ages old, he looked no older than a middle aged man. Although Belle was barely 20, she thought Rumple was quite possible the sexiest man she had ever seen. His eyes swirled with color as he stared at her, she secretly wondered what color his eyes would be without magic to enhance them, brown perhaps, a deep, dark, endless brown, yes she thought.

Belle got up on her knees in the bed and held out her arms with a sleepy smile on her face, It was all the invitation Rumple needed. As he approached her, Belle flung her arms around him, pulling him down to the bed so she could straddle him, her mouth never leaving his as she pinned him beneath her. "Who wants a pillow when they can have the real thing" she purred in his ear.

"I want you, Rumplestiltskin" Belle said as she pressed her body against him. Before she could react, he flipped her over on her back, Rumple was on her in a second. He roughly parted her thighs as he reached under them to grip her legs and pull her swiftly toward him, Belle gasped as she had no choice but to put her legs over his shoulders, her shift fell around her hips and he pushed her legs back to the bed, pinning her.

Rumple grabbed 2 handfuls of the top half of her clothing and in one heave of his hands her shift was ripped in two, exposing her tender young breasts, he dipped his mouth down and feasted on her puckerd flesh. He began kissing his way down, making his way to her core, as he lowered himself to taste her intermost secret parts, Belle arched her back so that she could push herself into his eagar mouth.

Suddenly she felt Rumple push his finger into her bottom, it was too tight, this wasn't going to work, it hurt. Belle tried to protest as he pushed his finger into her further, a burning heat burrowed it's way into her as Belle cried out from the pain shooting through her. She struggled, trying to get away but he had her pinned down in such a way that made escape impossible. "STOP" She whimpered as he stretched her virginal opening, Rumple smiled at her, wiggling, trying to escape the offending appendage, assulting her. He pumped his finger into her slowly but deeply as he lapped at her folds trying to calm her, he had enough of her struggling, this was going to happen.

Rumple withdrew his finger as he held her still, unable to move. "No struggling my little dove" he whispered in Belle ear, then he licked at her ear, capturing her lobe in his mouth and sucking on it. He painfully pinned her legs back further till they were touching the bed on either side of her body, bringing her bottom up higher. Belle pushed against his chest crying, she turned her head to the side, unable to brace against what was sure to be painful. "Let me go, Please" Belle pleaded.

"Look at me dearie" Rumple commanded as he grabbed her jaw in his hand, roughly pulling her face around where she had to look at him. "I want to see your face"

Tears ran down Belle's face as she looked up at him. His eyes were black as two onyx stones. It was the evil, twisted imp looking back at her, a delighted, smirk on his face. "NO" Belle cried, then a sharp, intense pain shot through Belle as the Dark One pushed his cock into Belle's bottom, Belle screamed out as she felt an overwhelming, burning pain, rip through her.

"NO!" Belle screamed as she came pawing out of her blankets, awakening.

She was dreaming. Belle put her hand to her mouth, as she fought to regain composure, it seemed so real, the pain felt so real. She looked around, no one was there, Belle lept out of bed and hurried to the entrance, looking for Rumple, he was in the pond, facing away from her. She walked back to the bed, trying to calm herself, it was just a bad dream.

Belle relaxed as she told herself it was only her imagination, she went back to the door, watching the man in the pond,what is he up to she thought. he seemed to be praying or something. Belle gasped as she watched Rum through his dagger into the middle of the pond.

"What did you do?" Rumple turned around to face her.

Belle walked to the edge of the water as he made his way to the bank, "I'll not need it again."

Belle was relieved to see Rum's beautiful green eyes, dancing with gold flecks of color, smiling at her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Rumple and Belle packed everything they would need to take with them. Belle fixed them alittle something to eat and packed some food, they wouldn't be able to magic up any food after they left. Belle felt anxious, she was scared and excited all at the same time. It was nothing compared to what Rumple was feeling, he had been the dark one for ages, he had been faced with this same choice before and he had broken the deal, he had chosen his power over his son, this time he would not make the same choice, this time the people he loved would come first, Belle and his son.

"Rumplestiltskin, are you in there?" a small delicate voice called from outside. "Is that the blue fairy?" Belle asked as she looked up at Rum. Rumple rolled his eyes, "I don't recall inviting you to this event" Rumple said as he walked out side to face the fairy. The Blue fairy shook her head at Rumplestiltskin's rude manners. "This must be the lovely Belle" the fairy said as Belle emerged from the dwelling, she smiled at the cute little fairy hovering above her. "It nice to meet you" Belle said with a smile. "Shall we begin then?" The fairy said, Rumple narrowed his eyes at the annoying little bug.

Rumple took the bean out of the golden apple dangling from the chain hanging around his neck, he placed it on the ground then stepped back, standing next to Belle. They watched as a green glowing vortex sprung up from the ground by the pond, twirling around an ever widening hole that appeared, Belle leaned into Rum for support as he grabbed Belle's hand, leading her toward the wormhole before them. they stopped before the hole and Rumple pulled Belle to him, placing a kiss on her trembling lips. "Together?" he said. "Together" she repeated and as they held hands the lovers jumped into the vortex and dissapeared.

The vortex closed cutting off the new world from the old, leaving the blue fairy looking at the place where Rumple stood only seconds before. A black tar like substance remained on the ground, it bubbled and seemed to move on it's own. the blue fairy swooped down for a closer inspection and as she peered into the black ooze, it sprung up, engulfing her, dragging her into it's depths. She screamed out, but it was too late, the Dark one had her. the black ooze seemed to disappear then as if the Blue fairy's bady had absorbed it completely. Where a beautiful Blue fairy creature once was, now a green/ goldish grotesque creature appeared. she flew into the air with a wicked high pitched giggle as she flew away through the trees, laughing.

The ridge now stood silent except for the sound of the waterfall flowing over the rock, deserted now of it's inhabitants, the blue water of the pond lay undisturbed except for the cascade hitting it, and at the bootom of that pond lay a dagger, shimmering beneath the depths, with a new name now etched into it, "Ruel Ghorm."

xxxxxxxxx

_I want to thank everyone for the lovely reviews, i had alot of fun writing this piece. Now you can't hold the ending against poor Rumple, Belle was having a nightmare. He is such a fun character to write. I'm going back to finish the first book I tried to write and ended up adandoning, I just hope I can do it any justice, wish me luck._


End file.
